One Hundred
by Lina Trinch
Summary: 100 Prompt List of everything Generator Rex. Mix genres, mix ratings, and mix pairings. ALL MATURE FICLETS WILL BE LABELED. Enjoy it! EDIT: Changed the characters, because it includes a lot of Holix.
1. 1 thro 10

**Yay! Prompts! Now, keep in mind, these are going to be RANDOM. Random genres, random plots, random time lines, and (maybe) random characters. XD Also, I'm doing one every day, so it'll be updated every ten days. Some prompts will be longer than others. Some might be slightly M rated BUT THEY WILL BE LABELED. ENJOY! (I'll try.)**

**o0o**

**01- Cliché**

What do women like? Just in general. It's so much easier to think in general. Statistic-wise. What do women like to get on... oh, what is it again... Valentine's Day?

Well, after Six looked around town for a few minutes, he discovered that chocolate and flowers were, apparently, the tradition. Chocolate was easy. She always loved chocolate. Actually, it was usually her favorite pass time. The woman loved her chocolate and Six was glad he never cared too much for it. She almost literally bit Rex's head off when he tried to snatch some before.

Alright, so, he was armed with a month's worth of chocolate. What else? Flowers, right.

... He never knew there were so many flowers. Sure, he knew there were Roses and Lilacs and all that, but _Jesus Christ_. They have literally filled an entire store with every kind of flower known to mankind and then some. It was all he could do to just blink at the damn things. Who needs this many different kinds of flowers? All they did was smell nice and die. That's it.

Alright. Alright. Stop gawking. Let's be more specific. What kind of _flower_ do women like on Valentine's Day?

... Who even came up with this _stupid_ holiday, anyway? C'mon, Six. Stay on topic here. You're in the home stretch.

Ummm. Red. Red Roses. Women liked red Roses on Valentine's Day... He blinked down at himself. He already had the chocolate. All he needed was the roses and he was set... Yet... he was still frowning. Well, yeah, shopping like this would get any man down, but-

"Can I help you?"

His eyes darted to the well-meaning employee. After glancing to her and to the Wall-O-Flowers, he eventually nodded. "A dozen of those white ones."

And the nice lady blinked at him. "White Roses? That's not very traditional. Are you sure you don't want-"

"I'll take my chances," he told her, taking out his wallet. He'd rather be wrong than a cliché.

Didn't matter, anyway. She was just happy he remembered... a week early, but who's counting?

**02- Fairy Tale**

"This is stupid."

"It's art, Six. Just do it."

"No."

"You have to."

"No, I don't."

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

This was stupid. Rex was supposed to do some sort of school play thing and, _somehow_, he honestly didn't know, Six had been roped into rehearsing lines with Holiday... Neither of which was in the play... This was stupid! Maybe it was so they could both help Rex rehearse. He thinks she said something like that. This was so stupid.

Six continued thinking that when he read his lines aloud, followed by a quiet groan, "What light through yonder window breaks?... I hate this play. This is-"

"Shush," she told him again, "It's just a play. Finish the line."

He growled, mumbling the rest until he came to one part, "... Juliet is the sun? What?"

"Haven't you read this play before?"

"They all die at the end," he told her, "Not much to spoil as far as plot goes."

"It's a love story," she told him, furrowing her brow, "The most famous love story in history."

"You would think they would've had a happy ending, then," he grumbled.

"That's fairy tales," she pointed out, flipping a few pages.

Six raised a brow to her, "Then what is this? Real life?"

She shrugged, finding the part she was looking for that she was having the most trouble with. After pointing it out to him where she was starting (because whenever he started it never went well), she began, "What is but a name? A Rose by any other name would smell just as sweet-"

Holiday was interrupted when Six rose from his chair, left the book on the table, and started stalking away, brooding the whole time. "I _hate_ this play."

She was left confused.

**03- Make Up**

He didn't understand it. It might be that "man" disorder Holiday keeps talking about, but he just didn't understand it.

That's why he called Rex in.

"Um," the teen blinked, "Why are we staring at Holiday's stuff?... Wait, where is she?"

"That doesn't matter," Six said, then waved back to the small space of dresser she claimed as her own when she moved into his room. "Why? What is all this?"

Rex shrugged, "You're the one with the girlfriend. How should I know?"

"But what does she need _all_ of _this_ for? Does it really make that much of a difference?" Six sort of just... poked one of the sticks sitting there.

Rex shrugged again, leaning into to see some of the make up sitting there. "I noticed she had a few different eye shadows, but...," he picked up a little case, trying to read a label, "what's _burning almond_ supposed to be?"

"Exactly," the older man said, glad that the kid had seen his point. He picked up a lipstick, trying to read it's label. "_Morning rouge_." He opened it. "Why don't they just call this _red_?"

Rex had picked up two other lipsticks. "Well, this one's called _bright ruby_ and this one's called _budding rose_." He opened them both and put them beside the one in Six's hand. "... They look the same."

"They look exactly the same."

"Why don't they just say _light red_, _dark red_, _darker red_, _regular red_, _red red_-"

"Why does she need this much makeup? It can't be that incredible."

Just then, a sound, something that sounded like it came from a few rooms over, just suddenly stopped. Rex blinked, "What's tha-" He was suddenly distracted by Six trying and failing to put everything back exactly where it was in a rush, when Holiday walked out of the side bathroom with a wash rag in her hand and rubbing her face.

She froze when she seen them and they froze in turn.

Holiday eventually just... gave up. "What are you doing?"

It was barely noticeable that she had just washed off the make up she had on. Other than the slightly paler lips and the color in her eyes not popping out as much, it wasn't that dramatic.

Rex blinked at her again. He was horribly confused, so he just got angry. "Why on _Earth_ do you need this _much_-" He was suddenly being pushed out the door by the same guy that drug him in there.

"See you later, Rex," and the door closed.

"_But I don't know what's going on!_," he screamed through the wall.

Holiday narrowed her eyes to Six. "That makes two of us."

Six looked to her, then the dresser, then the door. "I'm just going to go," and he left.

**04- Cooking**

Since Rex had no memory of his previous life, there was only a handful of things he associated with the month of November that most didn't.

As expected, this November was no exception.

He simply watched all the lights, like every year, dance across all the emergency vehicles and people told to evacuate. The fire was exceptionally big this year. Holiday had gotten bold.

"Best Thanksgiving yet," he said with a smile, sitting on the ground beside his two surrogate parents. Holiday had just stopped crying and telling every passerby how sorry she was and Six's hand was still rubbing her back. That didn't stop them from glaring at the kid, though.

**05- Seasons**

Fall was Rex and Noah's favorite time of year. The leaves were changing colors. The temperature was going to a decent level. School started back, so they could see their friends again.

Most importantly, however, Fall marked the beginning of football season.

"Go! You idiot!"

"I can run faster than that! _Me!_"

"GoGoGoGoGoGo, NOOO!"

"ARGH! NO! NO!"

"WHY? I HATE YOU!"

"DAMMIT!"

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!"

"What's going on?"

Both of their heads turned to look at the confusion etched all over Six's face. Neither really considered that they were in trouble. Usually, yes, but today was different.

Rex waved furiously at the TV. "This stupid game. _None_ of them can catch a stupid ball!"

Six's eyebrow raised. "I meant, why are you watching the game in SynOps?"

"Oh," Rex looked away, "That."

Noah just pointed to the screen, "Have you _seen_ a bigger monitor than this?"

Six was about to answer, but Rex quickly interrupted. "No! They got the ball! FUMBLE! FUMBLE!"

Noah caught on real quick. "He's running! He's right there! Catch him! CATCH HIM!"

"Tackle him! Shoot him! I don't care!"

"Stop him! Stop him! Stop hi- AH!"

"NO!"

"ARGH! DAMMIT!"

"ARGGGGHHH!"

Six just walked away.

**06- Fame**

The blue lines spread across the monstrous form, before it finally started to shrink down into a more human shaped size. The man laying on the asphalt slowing started to blink his eyes open.

"Hola, amigo," Rex said, giving the guy a hand to get himself up, "How you feeling?"

The man stood up, wobbling back a little. "I little dizzy, but, over all, a lot better... What happened?"

"Ah, don't worry about that," the boy waved, "S'all good now."

A voice talked behind the man turned human again. "Maybe to some." He turned around, seeing Six walk up to him... That wasn't really his main concern, though. His main concern was the buildings smashed, the cars upside-down, and the fire hydrant churning water a mile into the air.

"Wha-," he tried again, "What happened?"

"I'll rephrase," the boy said, changing his answer as Six stood beside him. "Things are _better _now."

That's when the man recognized them. "Wait," he sputtered, "Wait. Wait. You guys are those Providence guys. Tha- That EVO kid."

"I see my reputation precedes me," Rex gloated, while Six rolled his eyes.

Someone else noticed them. Then some more voices cheered in from the neighborhood. "Hey, it _is_ the EVO kid!" "So Providence did show up?" "He was cured! See?"

Rex waved up his hands to the crowd. "Please. Please. Folks. Hold your applause." He did not notice that Six was backing a little closer to him. "I do this kind of stuff for a living. You know. Just... doing my job. That's all." His grin faded when he decided to look around.

His crowd of adoring fans didn't look very adoring.

"Half of my house is gone!" "I think my arm is broken!" "It took you guys forty-five minutes to get here!"

While they continued on, a Providence tank pulled in behind the boys. Six grabbed the newly cured man, so Holiday could take a look at him, and drug Rex in practically kicking and screaming.

"Are you serious?," the teen screamed at them, "We just saved your lives and this is how you-" The carrier closed up, cutting him off... He was still angry, though. "Why are they like that? What do they expect?"

Six helped the man sit down as the the carrier started moving. The man looked up to the boy. "You're a savior. Like... Mr. Impossible or something. They expect you to save us all."

"I'm _trying_," Rex informed, kicking a wall before sitting, "I'm not freaking perfect."

After sitting between the two, Six looked to the boy. "That's the price of fame, kid."

**07- Ghosts**

"Trick or what?"

"Trick or TREAT! It's Halloween! God!"

Rex just stared for a while at the kid standing outside Noah's door. "Um… So… You _don't _know the people that live here?"

"No!" the kid screamed again, "That's the point! Ugh. Are you really being sarcastic or are you really this dumb?"

Rex raised an eyebrow, "I'm not the one dressed up like Casper asking strangers for candy."

"I WANT TO TALK TO AN ADULT!"

"Alright, fine." The teen huffed, about to just close the door, when he turned to see Noah walk down the stairs. "Hey, dude, there's a little ghost standing out… side… What are you doing?"

"Waz ya men?" Noah asked, trying make the false fangs fit right. He finally managed to do something. "There. That's better."

While his friend grabbed a bowl of candy and opened the door again, Rex was just fumbling. "You have a cape? Why do you need fake teeth?... Is that _grease_ in your hair?"

"Here you go," Noah told the kid, handing him a candy bar. "Happy Halloween."

"Thanks, mister," the kid said, putting the candy in his growing bag. He then shot Rex a look. "And I will see you during _the haunting hour!_" The kid then ran off.

"And people call me a freak…"

"That was… unnaturally dark. What did you do to him?"

"… I don't know… I don't even know why you invited me over. I'm so confused."

"Well! You need a costume! We have to celebrate your first Halloween memory."

"Right… Sure… I'll go with that…"

**08- Love**

He never said a word.

He simply watched from the side lines as the two started dating, slowly getting more serious with their relationship as time went on. He watched them fight with guilty hope and he watched them make up with hated jealousy.

She deserved someone like him. The man was strong, dedicated, knew where his loyalties stood. He was a good man with a good heart and wasn't afraid to show or tell her how much he loved her every day.

Yet, every now and then, he could catch glances. See a disappointed frown. Still, he never said a word.

The only thing he did was agree to be the best man. It wasn't so bad on him, until the reception and the bride and groom had their first dance. That's when it really hit him.

Rex walked up beside his mentor, sipping from his juice. He had enjoyed the ceremony and goofed off whenever the chance presented itself, just to piss off Holiday, but right now he was in all seriousness.

"Why didn't you ever tell her?"

Six pushed off the wall he was leaning against and simply walked away.

_Because I love her._

**09- French**

"SIX!"

Six rolled over, covering his head up with the pillow. If he was lucky, he can get a couple more seconds.

That is, until his door swished open and a teenager flopped on his bed. "I need your help!"

Six just groaned. "Rex," he said, voice muffled, "You need to learn the essence of boundaries."

"This is serious!" The kid groaned. 

"Are you sprouting another limb?"

"I-… No?"

"Are you on fire?"

"… No."

"Are you bleeding out and already lost three pints?"

"…. No."

"Then it's not that serious." Six rolled over again.

"… Yes, it is!" The boy received no response. He took that as the green light to just go ahead. "I need to learn French, like, yesterday and you're the only person I know that knows useless stuff like that."

"French is the most prominent spoken language on the globe, Rex."

"Well, I know two already, so it can't be all that great."

Six sighed in his pillow. The kid was willing to learn something. Could he really say no to that? The man just finally sat up in bed, showing off his black t-shirt. His brown eyes reluctantly opened to look at the teen. "And what is the emergency exactly?"

Rex was all about talking about this one! "Well, there was this alert that went off about an EVO trampling stuff. Anyway, I cured her and she's a _total babe_. Holiday's still looking her over, but…"

"She only speaks French," Six finished for him.

"Yeah… Holiday refuses to translate for me, so I was wondering-"

"No." Six laid back down.

Oh, no! He was loosing it! "No, no. You don't have to translate. Just teach me some. Anything. Just say anything."

He wasn't going to go away, was he? Six sighed again. "Ask her… _Comment tu t'appelles? _and… _Comment vas-tu?_"

"… What's that mean?"

"_What's your name?_ and _How are you?_"

"Kay! Thanks!" And Rex finally ran out.

Well, he could probably get a few more seconds of sleep. Depended on if Rex got an answer or forgot what to say half way there.

… Actually, he'll just get up now.

**10- Photograph**

The air was so dry. He casually wondered if his own blood would make it seem a little better, but it didn't, obviously.

The EVO, big and mean, lay dead beside him. There was no one else around that was alive for miles. Even though he had called in backup earlier, he still knew they wouldn't be here for another few minutes.

It was stupid to go off alone on a mission this dangerous. He always knew that, yet, when it was particularly difficult, he made them all stay behind just in case the worst would happen to them. Well, now it seemed to be the other way around.

Six coughed painfully, looking up at the cloudless sky. Not even any damn shade.

It took him a few more seconds and another cough to realize what was going to happen. He was about to die here, alone, without knowing where he would go. He had a good idea, but it didn't mean that he particularly hoped for that outcome.

With his good arm, he pulled on his shirt, popping a few of the buttons. A shaky hand slipped in towards his chest and under the layer of armor. The tips of his fingers were already loosing the sense of touch and it scared him to think that he couldn't get a grip on it, but he did and he tugged it free of it's prison.

His eye sight might have been going, but he could still see them when he held it out. Their smiles. They looked so happy. His innocent and cocky grin next to her beautiful green eyes. Six himself wasn't in the picture, but he hardly cared. It just meant that they were happy with and without him. It made him smile, too.

Didn't mean they wouldn't be disappointed.

"Sorry," he chocked out in a scratchy voice, but his smile didn't fade. He could successfully say that he enjoyed his time, if not for the wanting of a little more.

His shaking arm finally gave up and slumped against the ground. He could still see it, still see their smiles. Even when things started getting misty and even when the color drained and even when he couldn't see at all, he could still see their smiles.

**o0o**

**Well, that last one has me chocking up a little. I'm fine. Really.**

**Anyway! Prompts! I'm actually about 3 days behind on these, cause my computer crashed, so you SHOULD be getting the teen set in **_**seven days**_**. I had to catch up, so 07-10 was done in one day XD and 11-13 will also be done on the same day. Oh, FUN!**

**So, yeah. Enjoy these little buggers.**

**Read & Review**


	2. 11 thro 20

**Let's keep this ball rolling, shall we!**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this prompt list is from Cybra. 8D Yay!**

**o0o**

**11- Click**

"_I'm coming down on the stereo_

_Hear me on the radio_

_CLICK, CLICK, BOOM"_

It was so unnaturally loud. It was like, instead of using science to build on technology and humanities, they just spent it all on making the most bass possible come out of these damn speakers.

"_I'm coming down with a new style_

_And you know it's buck wild_

_CLICK, CLICK, BOOM"_

Focus on the mission, Six. Find Rex, drag him home, ground him forever, take two Advil. That should do it.

It didn't take too long for the ninja to find the teen and his blonde cohort in the mass of teenaged, punked, rowdy, concert goers. Very, very loud concert goers.

"_I'm on the radio station_

_Touring round the nation_

_Leaving the scene in devastation."_

"REX!"

Even with all the noise, the teen still jumped out of his skin. Once Noah felt something wasn't right, he turned to look, too. He instantly regretted it.

Six grabbed them both by the shirt collars and hauled them through the crowd. They are beyond in trouble.

"_I can see it in my mind,_

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_It's close enough to touch it now,_

_But far away enough to die._

_CLICK, CLICK, BOOM"_

**12- Slow Down**

She was looking out to the Petting Zoo when Holiday heard a shuffle of papers behind her. She turned to see Six, placing a report on her desk and already heading out the door with a wave to her.

"… Where are you going?"

He turned back to her, eyebrow shooting up in confusion. "Work? There's still that meeting with White and the Committee and the British Division is asking for a new liaison and there's that EVO that still needs to be hauled to the Zoo and Rex is always-" When did she get that close?

"It's eleven at night, Six," she smiled to him, "When do you find the time to sleep?"

"At night," he instantly answered, but immediately found the hole in that, "… Later. At night."

"You," she shifted closer, putting her hands on the lapels of his jacket, "need to slow down. I was even about to go to bed, anyway."

No, he did not catch the hint.

"That's nice, but I still need to-" The rest of his voice was muffled by her lips against his. Once the surprise wore off, he closed his eyes to enjoy her moving lips, his hands moving where they pleased. God, her tongue could do things that- And she pulled away. Of course, she did. What else would he expect?

"Maybe," and he'll regret this at some point in the morning, "I could use some rest."

"I thought you could, too."

**13- Homework**

Rex was on his knees, outside, on the wet ground, with tulips in his hands. "This… is not homework."

Noah had already had his first little bundle planted and was packing the earth before starting on the second. "It's for Biology, Rex," he explained, "and besides, if we make it look good, we even get bonus points."

The latino EVO, at a loss, decided to explain again. "We. Are. Planting. Flowers."

Noah leaned up to glare. "Yes. We are. For twenty extra points on the next test."

The blonde went back to burying his next batch of tulips, while Rex just groaned. "This is stupid."

"This is college," Noah answered, "Get used to it."

**14- The time between dusk and dawn**

There was a time when he worked for half of the night and slept for a few hours.

Then, there was a time when he figured, to hell with it, and he started using the regular night hours for sleep. Work be damned.

Then, somewhere along the way, he figured, to hell with sleep. Why would he need that when he had Rebecca, all night, to himself?

It was that thought going through his mind as he kissed her neck in the aftermath of one of their excursions. He wasn't wild or passionate about it, at least not anymore, but he was just enjoying the feel of her skin on his lips and the taste of her sweat on his tongue. It was majestic.

Her cheek rubbed against his head like a cat's. "You're awfully affectionate tonight," she breathed, already spent.

"Aren't I always?" he asked, gliding up to her jawline.

She just smiled, moving her head to graze her lips against his for a second. Once he brushed away, she whispered, "We should get some sleep, though, and I know you're tired."

"I'm always tired, _Doctor_," he said, putting emphasis on her title. He knew she was talking about getting up early for work. He didn't like work. He didn't like sleep. What he liked to do was-

Her hand graciously touched against the side of his face and he opened his somehow closed eyes to see her smile. Her head moved to rest in the crook of his neck, one of her many favorite spots. "I'm not going anywhere…"

After a second of debate, his arms wrapped tightly around her and buried his face in her hair. "Damn right you're not," said his muffled voice.

She chuckled and he couldn't help the smile at his success. "I'll regret this later," he mumbled, and promptly fell asleep.

**15- "Strenuous Trek" from Guild Wars**

Darkness. Everywhere, everything, was darkness. There was a silent dripping of water from somewhere, but the constant sound and echo was causing to wonder about things. He could feel it. It boomed across him and through his chest, surrounding the stiff air, but had only the strength of a second hand on a clock.

Absolute darkness. No light. Nothing. He was so stupid.

An EVO went nuts and started to burrow underground. Rex, being the hero, went after it, just following orders. It didn't tunnel as deep as he thought and just rounded about and attacked, knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, he was in the darkness.

The fear of moving, trying to find freedom, was just that. It was fear. He didn't know if he was in a tunnel or a great chasm or even a well. He didn't know if he were down six feet or twenty or fifty. Surely, he could feel the air pressure or something if he were too deep. What if he did get up? What if he did start walking? There had to be a way out. He had gotten there somehow.

But what if he went the wrong way? What if, after walking for miles, he simply ran into a wall? What if he continued walking forever? He couldn't tell anything. He couldn't even tell where the horrid _drip, drip_ was coming from. It was an inky, sticky blackness and it was clear that the drops dominated the environment.

Would he die here? No. He couldn't. Too much was left to be done. He had to live. If anything, he owed them that much. So, with a careful effort, he eventually got to his feet.

And he started walking.

Eight hours later, and he had never been more happy to see Six so pissed off.

**16- Bed**

One would be laughing his ass off right now… or utterly disappointed. Neither was a real wonderful thought.

It had only been a few weeks since he had found the boy. Only a few weeks since he met the doctor and they decided to run away with the kid. They had had instead changed the same place they were still trapped in, but at least the world was better off. The fact remained, though. It had only been just a few weeks since he met the little brat and he was somehow subjected to this.

The boy had broken his arm in training. (Honestly, Six was pretty sure he had faked the whole act just so Holiday would touch and send a warm smile his way.) Rex's arm, however, was still wrapped in the cast, actually broken or not. At the end of it all, it had been Six who's job it was see to everything that Rex needed help with… _the real things_. He was no one's lap dog.

Rex had done well so far and Six had to do nothing for him, except for follow him around most of the day. He didn't really mind that much.

Until bed time rolled around.

"What?" Just to make sure he heard it right the first time.

"Don't make this more awkward than it has to be," the boy, the _child_, snapped to Six. He was learning from Holiday. "My arm's all mangled and it'll just end up taking me forever so, j-just… just… tuck me in already!" Huff.

Six stared at him for a few good seconds. This was beyond him. Far, far, far, far beyond him. Far. Eventually, he just decided to give up. "Get in bed," he pointed. It was his job. He'd do what he had to. Nothing else to it. That was all.

The boy scrambled into bed without a word. He was learning quite quickly to follow Six's orders without question as often as he could… It was actually becoming one of those bad habits, or so that's how Rex seen it.

Once the boy was settled and laying Six, after chocking down the rest of his pride, walked over and covered the boy up, tucking him in. "How's that?"

"Not bad for your first time." Must always pick at the ninja. Always.

Six's mouth twitched, before he schooled it back to his normal, neutral, uncaring expression. "Night, Rex." He leaned back up and started heading for the door.

The boy rolled over on his side, closing his eyes. "Night, nanny."

Six stopped midstride out the door. No. Let it go. This was a onetime deal, after all. The boy wouldn't have the chance to say it again. So, Six turned the light off and left.

**17- Love Letter**

Holiday finally walked back in her room at one in the morning. The day had been far too long for her tastes when it was something so tedious and simple that Bobo could literally do it. With her position in Providence, however, it had to be her.

She had already taken her hair out of its bun and walked a few steps in the room before she realized that Six wasn't there. He must've been caught late, too. She considered looking for him, but she was exhausted. Besides, whatever it was would likely be wrapped up soon. Six had a schedule to almost everything, including, in his age, bedtime… It was at three, at the most, but who was counting.

It was when she sat on the bed to peel off her heels when she found something on her pillow. A little piece of paper. Forever curious, she picked it up to read Six's obvious handwriting.

'_Apparently an important job in Moscow. I'll call when we land.'_

'_Sorry.'_

Her lips twitched into a smile… He said sorry for not telling her beforehand. Since when did _Six_ say _sorry_ to anyone about something that wasn't his fault.

Holiday fell back on the bed, looking at her note with a smile. Didn't matter how tired she was. She'll wait for his call. It would be short, to the point, but worth it.

**18- Bathing (mild M; Lime-ish)**

It was about midnight when they decided that showering together really wouldn't be a bad idea. Really. They were being mature about the whole thing. It had been a long day, they were both tired, neither really wanted to wait on the other. Eventually someone suggested that they take a shower at the same time and neither really seen a problem with that.

There were two reasons to prove that it was a bad idea.

"Who doesn't like hot showers?"

"Me."

"Well, you still don't have to take all of the water."

"I'm not _taking _it. It's a shower."

"You're standing in front of it."

"Well, who uses two shampoos?"

"It's a shampoo and conditioner."

"Didn't they start combining those in, like, the `70's?"

"The cheap brands."

"So, you use expensive shampoo."

"I didn't say it was expensive."

"You said it wasn't cheap."

"Six. I'm about to throw the bar of soap at you."

"Oh, so we're angry now?"

"A little annoyed, yes."

"Well, maybe I can fix that."

"Oh, no. You stay over on your side, water bo- Hey!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"That didn't seem li- Six!"

"Yes?"

"Stop smirking. And stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That! Keep your hands to yourself."

"Well, I'm not sure what we're talking about here. Do you mean this or-"

"Ngh!"

"… That one?"

"… Yes, that one. And stop smir-"

His lips stayed on hers throughout the rest of their shower. No, showering together was inconvenient and had too many distractions. Not productive at all.

**19- Familiar Stranger**

The doctor chick finished talking to the creepy guy on the other side of the TV monitor and started walking back up to him. She was nice enough, so he didn't really mind her for the moment. It was starting to unnerve him about how worried she looked though.

"How you holding up?" she asked, once she was standing in front of him again.

The teenager shrugged. "I'm not freaking out anymore, if that's what you mean. Who was the dude you were talking to?"

"White Knight," she answered, looking from the black monitor and back to the boy, "He runs Providence."

"Yeah," he sighed, "with an iron fist."

She didn't like taking up for the guy, but, "He has a lot to deal with right now, Rex."

"Uh-huh," Rex sighed again, leaning back, "Apparently since I'm the _hope for all mankind_." He gave the woman a look, not for the first time since he met her, but she only sent back her worried frown.

It made him feel guilty, and he looked away. Trying to change the subject, he leaned forward again. "So, I kno- knew you, right? Doctor… uh…"

"Holiday," she told him again. He nodded a couple times, mumbling it to himself over and over. "It's alright, Rex. I understand."

"Yeah, I-… I know." Didn't mean he liked it. He must've been close to this woman, because he knew that he was hurting her every time he couldn't come up with the name. "How's… that guy doing… the one who was found with me?"

Her frown deepened a little. "He's stable now. I don't know when he'll wake up, though. Whatever happened, he took the brunt of it."

"And I… I know him, too?"

She nodded. "Have you gotten to see him yet?" When the boy shook his head, she nodded to a door. "Come on. Maybe he'll jog something."

He hopped off the lab table he had woken up on to follow the doctor to another room connected to the tower. It was more private and certainly more medical, probably meant for if something happened to Rex himself.

A man laid on the only medical bed in the room and was connected to a few IVs, heart monitor, and breathing apparatus. A pair of shades sat on a small, metal table beside him. The teen knew enough to know that he had to have known the man well if Doctor… nice-lady let him back here.

"Do you recognize him?" she quietly asked.

He studied the man for a long time. There was something about him. Something that certainly didn't seem right. This guy radiated an invincible shield. It didn't seem right that he was hurt at all. The face seemed a little off, too. Like it was too exposed or something. Plus, the long scar on the side of his face seemed out of place. Perhaps it was new.

There was just something there, though, wanting to tug at him. He just wanted this guy to wake up already and prove he was fine.

"Rex?" she asked again.

Slowly, he shook his head and answered in a breath. "No."

**20- Heat Wave**

Rex groaned as loud as he could. "UGH! And I thought I hated _Paradise_. This place sucks!"

Six shot him a look. "Well, you could always go outside."

"Oh, ha ha."

Rex was scheduled again for his routine offload of nanites. After that… _last time_ the group really didn't see the need to wait until the last second anymore. So, they would scrounge up a weekend and stay on the Paradise Base for a little while. Rex was not complaining about this outcome.

That is, until they arrived on the normal, routine weekend to only discover that everyone else had packed up and left, leaving a note tacked to the main counsel.

'_A/C went out. You're on your own._'

After Holiday had finished her rants and fired a few people, they got to work on Rex's nanites. Things had gone without a hitch, but they always stayed one more day to make Rex didn't relapse or something from the procedure.

So, without any funky gas to knock him out, the boy had to brave the elements and sweat with the rest of his so-called family. Which reminded him…

He looked around the room, from the monkey at the end of the table, to his jacket-less partner across from him. "Where's the Doc?"

Six did the same, looking from the monkey, to the teen, before he shrugged. "I haven't really seen her in a while."

Rex's leg, the one propped up on the table like a real rebel, fell off when realization struck him. "You don't think she… has a box fan or something,… do you?"

"I'm pretty sure the doctor knows how to share," Six answered, leaning back in his chair.

The boy just narrowed his eyes. "Would _you_?"

The agent was silent. Bobo's chuckling could be heard behind him.

Just when they were about to get up to go find Holiday, the door opened. Bobo stopped chuckling. Actually, everyone just stopped, save for the oblivious doctor.

Her long hair, out of its tight bun, was still wet as it trailed down her back and over her tank top. The dripping ends of her hair barely grazed the tops of her blue jean shorts which were, with her long legs, pretty damn short. She hardly cared though. It was just them and she was about to die from being so hot.

"Well, I feel better," she mumbled, "That shower was worth it."

Six glanced back away from her, but whatever was going on behind his glasses were up to the imagination… until she started to walk away and into another room. It was beyond him to actually try and make his eyes follow her, so he gave up on that pursuit. Considering whether or not he should physically _get up_ and follow her was put to a halt when he happened to glance to Rex.

The boy was about to fall out of his chair from craning his neck so much.

Yeah, that wasn't going to fly.

About a millisecond later and Rex found himself being dragged out of the room. "Wait. No. Where are we going?"

"Training," Six said, coming up with an excuse, "we're behind."

"SO? We never train when we- Is this about Holi-AH! We're not even there yet and you're already hitting me!"

Holiday walked back in the room with Bobo, watching the two disappear. "What's up with them?"

Bobo shrugged, not taking his eyes off of her. "Humans."

**o0o**

**I was about half asleep typing up the last one, so don't hurt me too bad about it. I'm just tired today.**

**And, YAY, no one died in thi- Wait… Okay, yeah, no one died in this chapter. XD FUN.**

**The song in the prompt 11- Click is called _Click Click Boom_ by _Saliva_.**

**And, I think that's all!**

**Read and Review**


	3. 21 thro 30

**I just realized that the format isn't really going right on . I'm having to use a different program, since my last computer was trashed, so bear with me on this thing.**

**Got some longs ones in this one for some reason. ENJOY!**

**o0o**

**21- Falling**

Six casually glanced at his watch when the coffee started to brew. Two in the morning. This was far too late to be working. There should be some sort of bedtime law or something.

He gave a soft, internal sigh, as he poured up a cup, adding a few spoons of sugar and cream. At least, there was an upside. He always did like the smell of coffee. Of course, who didn't?

Once that was done, he took the cup and started walking out of the cafeteria and down the hall. Things were quiet around this time of night and most of the lights were kept off or low. The only lights he was going by in the hallway were the blue emergency lights at the bottom of walls.

He walked through the door he was looking for to realize that even the tower and Petting Zoo were dark. Not an often occurrence, but not a completely rare one either. This just proved that it was far too late.

Six sat the cup down on a desk, slightly startling the person sitting there. Holiday looked to the coffee for a second, then up to his stoic face.

After a beat, her lips twitched into a smile and she grabbed the cup, bringing it to her lips. "Thank you," she told him, taking a sip.

He simply stood there silently for a few seconds, debating on what he should do. Well, what he _should_ do would be to nod in acceptance of her thanks and go to bed. He had done enough. Yet, it tumbled out of his mouth before he could even stop it.

"You should be asleep, Doctor. This is the second day."

She sat the cup down beside her computer, turning back to the monitor. "While I appreciate the coffee," she answered, "I don't need you worrying after me. Besides, I'm getting close to something."

"Something," Six frowned. "Doctor, I hardly need to remind you that if something goes wrong, we're going to need you in top form."

"You're right. You don't need to remind me."

He frowned some more. "You should be asleep," he said again, slower, making _sure_ she caught it that time.

"Six," she sighed, turning to look back at him again, "If sleep is that important to you, go to bed."

"… No."

He glared at her. She glared at him.

Her glare eventually faded and she sighed, turning back to her computer. "Suit yourself, then. And thank you for the coffee."

He stood there watching her for several seconds, trying to think on what to do next. Right. He should do what he would've done in the first place. He walked out of the room.

Once he made it to his room, he dug through the closet a bit, eventually coming out with a folded blanket that he had to use several times before. He left his room again with his new item.

It was the second day of Holiday being awake and working. Out of all the times she had done this, she had never seen the light from the third day, no matter what she was working on. It would only be a few more hours until she finally passed out. All Six had to do was wait.

He quietly entered back into the tower on the balcony, hiding in the shadows. From there he watched and waited. Sure enough, three hours later, so close to sun rise, she finally nodded off over the keyboard. He was there not a second later, wrapping the blanket over her shoulders, once again debating with himself whether he should bring her back to her room or not.

No. He had done enough. From the few actions he did, it already seemed like that he so-called '_cared_' for her. Didn't want himself to start _believing_ that, too.

… With a slump of his shoulders, he took the empty cup off of her desk and threw it away, knowing that he was falling pretty hard.

**22- "I can't remember." (mildish M)**

Oh, God, this is bad.

Oh, God, this is so bad.

What happened? Think, think. What happened? God, what happened?

Calm down. Think. The last thing you remember…

… Rex and Noah… The monkey was smiling… That explains a great deal, but not _nearly_ enough.

Did she-… Did she remember? God, no, don't wake her up.

Six was eternally grateful for his discipline. If it hadn't been for that, then he would never be able to wake up this early without an alarm clock or something. The sun wasn't even up yet. Actually, he wasn't totally sure what time it was, but he'll be damned if he moves.

The position that he had woken up in on this fair morning was an awkward one. His arm was wrapped around Holiday's waist and his head was on her chest. He was also quite naked. Quite.

He was pretty sure that she was naked, too. He wasn't exactly about to check.

After swallowing his pride and a few other things, he decided that maybe he should just start this day off by getting up. It would be _so wrong_ to leave, but he wasn't going to let her wake up with them… wrapped together… like… Oh, God, just get up.

Horribly slowly, Six tried to move away from her. First his arm, then his head. So, slowly. Then, he realized where his other arm was… under her back. That's just freaking terrific. He continued trying to move away. In the span of the last five or so minutes, he had gotten maybe two inches.

Suddenly, she mumbled something and the pressure released from his arm… This wasn't a good thing, however, since she just rolled over to snuggle against him, her arm wrapping around his back.

Six could pass as a statue, as her head found the crook in his neck.

Oh, God, this was beyond bad.

"… Why can't I remember?" he breathed to the ceiling, but shivered when she mumbled again and snuggled closer.

Well, that's how his day started off.

**23- Ring**

Rex was the sneakiest guy Rex knew… well, other than his nanny. Okay, no. Rex really was the sneakiest guy Rex knew.

Rex was also the strangest guy Noah knew when he spotted him in the mall, clinging to a pillar.

"… Rex?" The EVO teen jumped. Noah tried to continue, "What are you-oof!"

The other had wrapped an arm around his friend's face, stifling any more words coming out and pulled him to his chest. "SHHHHHHHHHHH!" he sputtered.

The people continued walking by, looking at the odd pair. A few kids were pointing.

Rex ignored the crowd, looking around the pillar again. Poor Noah was having a death match with the other's arm, trying to just breathe. Once he was free, he took in a big gulp of air before demanding, "What is going-!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Rex turned back to what he was looking at, pointing in the direction.

After a sigh, Noah leaned around the pillar, too.

In the distance, about four or five stores down, the blonde eventually spotted what everything was about. He just didn't really understand what he was seeing. He looked at the store, looked at the store name, looked inside at their apparent target, did it again a few more times, and decided to ask. "What's Six doing in a… jewelry…"

The answer slowly started to come to him, as he turned to see Rex, his eyes wide.

Rex had a huge, genuine smile plastered across his face, watching his mentor pick out a ring for someone who was going to be awfully surprised pretty soon.

**24- Cold (Cursing and it's kinda brutal.)**

The teen was sent sailing after a particularly good hit to the head.

Six stood before him, ready to strike. "Come on, Rex. _Get up_."

Rex opened his eyes and jumped to his feet furiously. "I'm not your punching bag," he spat. 

"Could have fooled me," Six told him, before disappearing again, moving quickly to the boy.

Rex immediately blocked the kick to his right side, but Six twisted around, using his other leg to sail the boy to the other end of the room. The teen hit the wall and landed hard on the floor, trying to cough air back in his lungs.

"Come on, Rex!" he heard again, blinking his eyes open and pushing himself up. "You have powers. Use them!"

He looked directly into his mentor's shades. "No."

Six growled, moving to the boy again. This time, he jumped for the boy, pulling out the katana.

Rex's eyes grew wide at the weapon and he drew out the B.F.S. on impulse to block the hit and send Six back. As soon as the other touched the ground, he moved to pounce again. Rex dodged his head out of the way, his neck missing the blade by millimeters. Unfortunately, the blade had seemed to be a distraction, because Six's left hook caught him across the jaw.

If it weren't for being an EVO, he probably would've sliced his neck off right there.

He drew out the Smack Hand for the other arm, disarming Six of his weapon. It hardly mattered. The man's other fist caught the boy straight in the stomach.

"You're weak," he snapped in the boy's ear.

Before he could fully draw in a new breath from the hit, he was already pissed off. Rex moved aside, elbowing the man in the jaw, before taking out the Smack Hand again to smash Six into the wall hard enough for the shades to fall and the man to spit out blood.

The rage faded quickly and the Smack Hand disappeared. "Six-," he gasped, but it was too late.

The man brought his knee into the boy's stomach. Rex gasped from air by the surprise, and Six punched him in the face again, sending the boy to the ground. Once Rex was off of him, however, Six fell to his knees, trying to get some air into his own lungs.

Slowly, Rex rolled onto his back, looking out the window. For weeks they had been at this. The missions, the job, the people, none of that mattered anymore. Just this… What they claimed was training. Internally, Rex called it beating the shit out of Six. He knew the man called it the same, names only reversed.

It was only just then, when he had Six to the wall, that he really felt it. He finally knew. What they were doing wasn't helping anything. Nothing really could, but this was certainly making it worse. At least, it was on him. He wasn't sure about Six. But, there was still something else.

"I get it."

After a few more breaths, Six snapped again. "What?"

"I get it now," he said again, "This is pointless."

"This was your idea," the man said, hobbling to his feet.

"No, it was our idea, but this- This isn't helping anything. You don't see that, do you?"

Six actually smirked, the grin not even close to reaching his eyes. He stood straight, letting the blood run down his chin, as he walked over to the bruised and busted lip teen. "This isn't helping," he repeated, the heel of his shoe digging into Rex's palm, "You're only saying that because you finally realize how fucking useless you are."

Rex grunted from the pain and the sheer annoyance. "Useless?" He grabbed Six's foot, tripping the man. Once he was down, Rex pounced on top of him, hitting the man in the face a couple of times. "I'm useless! If that's true, then how fucking low are you?"

Six found his strength again, rolling them over so that he was on top now. He punched the boy in the face as hard as he could, over and over. "You're too damn weak!"

Finally, he got a space in, punching Six in the jaw as soon as he had the chance. "I'm not _weak_!" he screamed back, grabbing the man's shirt collar, "At least I admit it!"

"You think I don't know?" Six screamed back, grabbing the boy's shirt and pulling him closer, fist drawn back again, "I _know_ she's dead! I _know _she's gone! You think I don't?"

"Not THAT!" Rex hit the man again before he could land another punch. Six only flinched back at the hit, bringing his dangerous look back to the boy. He hit Rex again, hard enough to throw his head back and pulled away for another when the boy finally said it, looking back in the man's eyes. "At least I admit I loved her!"

Six froze, his face going into that of horror. He was angry that Rex would dare say such a thing, but, at the same time, it brought back a flood of a million memories. Her hugs clutching to him. Her smiles forcing one back of his own. Her tears making the world stop.

Her casket lowering into the ground, Rex standing beside him, the cool air harsh against his skin. A priest saying something, the soldiers shooting something, his eyes blinking away something. Rex's voice stayed low beside him, asking about tonight. His reply was an hour and that started their new training regime.

Six slowly moved off of Rex, allowing himself to sit on the floor, away from the boy. Once his expression was schooled back, he muttered, "We're done for today."

Rex took in a few calm breaths through what was left off his nose, before looking the other way, back to the window and the outside world. His mind started wondering from Noah to birds to butterflies to Hong Kong to Providence to everything that his brain could get up to in about twenty seconds.

Then, he decided to look back, seeing Six's legs pulled to his chest, face hidden, his shoulders shaking.

He didn't debate it long, but the boy eventually sat up and crawled the foot and a half to Six's side, putting his arm around his shoulders and resting his head on the other's arm. He could lightly make out the other's mumbles.

"_I miss her. I miss her._"

**25- Ruby Slippers**

It had been far too long of a day. Six, Holiday, Bobo, Caesar, and even Noah were camped out right outside Rex's bedroom door.

Six, who was sitting beside the door, sighed again. "Rex, it's _just_ China."

The muffled voice screamed through the wall. "_Yeah! For a month! No, thank you, Six!_"

Holiday was sitting against the other wall, opposite the ninja. "Rex, think about it. It's just four, little weeks."

"_Your reverse psychology won't work this time, Doc! I know you want me!_"

While Holiday rolled her eyes and Bobo was laughing, the older brother tried to step in. "Oh, come on, Rex!" he grinned, "Really! Think about it! China! Home of… uh… communism and… uh… eggrolls!"

"_Nah. I'm good. Thanks._"

Six glared at the man. If anything was going to help, that wasn't it.

Noah decided to try. "Rex, it's just one mission. I mean you can even head down to Hong Kong. Say hi to Circe and everyone."

"_It was awkward enough the first time, Noah. I'm perfectly cool with video chat_._ This is why God told Steve Jobs and Al Gore to invent the internet._"

Noah mouthed, "Al Gore?" with some confusion.

"Look, chief," Bobo said through the door, "You're always trying to get out of here, anyway. Why can't you just consider this a paid vacation?"

"_A vacation's a week… Maybe!_" Rex argued, "_This is a _month._ No! I'm not going and you can tell that to Knight… Actually, no, because I know he's listening somewhere!_"

A voice in Six's comm-link grunted, so the man decided to try again. "Rex. This is work. We have to go. _You_ have to go."

"_Yeah, well, I just quit. Pay sucks, anyway._"

"Rex," Six growled, "I'm not keen on being gone the whole month either, but orders are orders… Besides, didn't you like China? You used to live there."

"_Way back when_," Rex shot back, "_This is home now and there's no place like it._"

"Rex. We can't just turn our backs on-" The man was interrupted when Rex started singing.

"_We're off to see the wizard!_"

"Rex."

"_The wonderful Wizard of Oz!_"

"Rex!"

"_You'll find he is a wiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was!_"

Six groaned.

"_If ever oh ever a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because because because because because because__…__. Because of the wonderful things he does!_"

Everyone groaned.

By the time Rex started on 'If I Only Had a Brain', White had shortened the trip to two weeks.

**26- Piano**

The holding bay was dark this evening. No one was really around this time. The two had made it a thing to just meet there before heading out for the night, since it was closest to both the hangar and garage, but there was always someone on duty. Sunday evenings must not count so much.

The notes carried through the darkness and over the crates, what few furniture, and all the miscellaneous things that Providence salvaged after particularly nasty EVO attacks for the owners to get when they could. They were becoming an insurance agency, slowly but surely.

A particularly fun EVO broke through the marble walls of a nice mansion about a week ago. Six noted that must be where the Baby Grand came from.

There was no one around, he had never had the chance to touch one, he couldn't resist. He also didn't want to play something second rate on the thing, so it took him a few tries to warm up. Hadn't played in years.

"I didn't know you played."

The notes didn't stop their rhythm as she walked closer to him. "One had a piano," he explained, "I always played with it when we were free and he decided to go ahead and teach me."

"He played, too?" Holiday asked, sitting beside him on the bench with a ghost of a smile.

"… No… or well, badly." She laughed and he smirked, "Still taught me, though. He was… proud when I had learned this one."

"Who is it?" she quietly asked.

"Beethoven. Moonlight Sonata."

"I'm not surprised." He laughed that time; a rare, but great thing.

"You ready to go?" he asked, fingers still dancing across the keys.

She just leaned her shoulder against his. "I'll let you finish."

His smile stayed through the rest of song.

**27- Twins**

Rex didn't see it. Six certainly didn't see it.

But she seen it. It was plain as freaking day, at least in her eyes.

They would lecture the same way. Their eyebrows 'popped' the same way in confusion. They had the same fighting techniques. They had the same morals. They glared the same way. Even, as Holiday watched them from her desk, their arms were crossed the same way.

Yet, they still didn't see it.

"Look," White said again to the two sitting on the other side of the screen. Holiday was at a nice, observing distance. "I know it's tedious, but the Committee's been asked by the UN to handle it."

"Can't they handle their own necks for once?" Six asked, getting more and more annoyed with this conversation, "They have body guards not to mention that these people are in charge of most of the world. I'm sure they have common sense somewhere."

Rex nodded. "Yeah, I mean, weren't these people, like, born with armed security?"

"Yes," White said, rubbing his eyes, "but they know that Providence is what handles the EVOs and an EVO is what bothered them last time."

Six narrowed his eyes. "That's because they just let a known terrorist in the same building with them. It isn't our problem if they make the same mistake twice, Knight."

"We have a real job, White," Rex said, putting it out plain, "One that's not babysitting the stupid."

"Oh, good God," White mumbled rubbing his temples, "You know what, I'm going to find someone else for this job. It's better than trying to get through your skulls… You're far too much alike… Not sure that's a good thing." The monitor blinked off and the two looked at each other.

Six raised a brow.

Rex frowned. "I don't see it."

The man shrugged, walking out of the tower, while Rex started heading to the Petting Zoo.

Holiday just… blinked. Then, smiled. They were more like father and son, than actual twins.

**28- Postcard**

Alright, so maybe those first two times weren't exactly smooth, but third time's the charm, right? Homecoming was _tomorrow_. He didn't have a choice, anymore!

So, he waited until Six was called on a mission somewhere on the other side of the globe before sneaking back into the man's room… Only to discover a padlock on his closet.

"Real nonchalant, Six," Rex muttered with a smirk, letting his nanites dig into the lock. Half a second later and it popped open. Rex just whistled a tune as he opened the door.

Alright, so which one to take? Well, he took that one to Prom… or was it that one? Wait, no, that's the one he took to the ball of evil overlords, right? Or… no, maybe that one's- Rex groaned. "Who has fifty green suits? Seriously!"

With another groan, he just took the one of the back and was about to run away when… he seen something. On the floor, in the corner of the closet, sat a little box.

… Why did Six… have an unmarked box… in the back of his closet…? What was in the mystery box? WHAT WAS IN THE MYSTERY BOX?

Knowing Six, it wasn't anything 'private', but probably some old weapons or something. Either way, Rex plopped himself down on the floor, letting the suit lay beside him, as he moved the box closer.

"Okay," he cracked his knuckles, "Here we go." He opened the box… and blinked at the mountain of contents.

Postcards. Dozens of postcards… What?

He picked a few of them up, shuffling through them. "Moscow. Tahiti. Cuba. Canada. Jamaica. Baghdad. Cape Canaveral… When did Six start collecting postcards? This is weird."

Eventually, he came to one that said Hong Kong on the front. On impulse, he flipped it over then back… then flipped it again when he registered writing on the back side.

… Rex frowned, putting the cards that he had taken out right back where they were, before putting the lid back on and stuffing it back in its corner. Picking up the suit, he closed the closet door, leaving out of the room.

'_Believe it or not, I am missing you. Don't you worry, kid. You'll have all the time in the world to see these places one day. For now, just keep the house down.'_

'_-Master'_

**29- Cry**

Six watched the chaos from high above, standing in the hatch of the jump jet.

Once it became clear that nothing could be done, he had made Rex stay back at headquarters. Well, _made_ was a light word. It was more like he knocked the boy out after a five minute fight and chained his unconscious self to a steel beam in the basements. It should keep the boy for long enough. He didn't need to be here.

White Knight flickered on to the monitor attached to the jet. Six didn't bother to look. "_Six_." He still didn't bother to look. "_I know what must be done, I ordered it, but we have plenty of guns down there. It's bad enough that your job is to take care of Rex. This is something that you don't have to do._"

The other man was quiet for several minutes, watching the long, white EVO below, Providence trying to surround and kill the thing, but failing at the task for now. The thing was too quick and too strong. If they were going to get the job down, it would take a while.

"No," he finally spoke up. "I'm stopping this. This is my responsibility."

"_This is not_-"

His voice came out with venom. "I'm not letting her suffer like this, Knight," and Six promptly jumped out of the jet.

The dragon-like EVO screamed again at the tanks, already heavily wounded and bleeding from the constant fighting. It was restless. It had to fight. It had to kill. It had to _feed_. It swatted away another infantry that dare get close enough. Suddenly, it looked up, sensing the new threat from above. It screamed viciously at Six, too, ready for him.

The katana easily fell out of his sleeve, as the EVO made a clean jump for him. Best to do it quick. Best for everyone.

The blood sprayed for her neck and he could swear that he could hear the skin tearing. The EVO fell with another howl to the sky.

Providence stayed back, keeping their guns on the thing, while the tail whipped a couple of times and it whimpered. Six walked alongside her until he was to the wound. Keeping his face neutral, he grabbed the hilt, about to the pull the sword out, when he caught a flash of green.

The giant eye stared him down, the fur under it already wet, while she blinked out another tear. It was wrong to look away and he knew it, but he did it anyway.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca," he mumbled beneath his breath, but the voice was still strained from despair and hatred. "I'm sorry."

It made another whimpering sound, moving her clawed paw towards him, but it stopped. The last tear fell without her having to blink it away.

He pulled the sword free, his neutral façade back in place. Barely.

**30- "Hello Seattle" by Owl City**

_I am the stallion in the fields of your father's. I take command where it's needed and take nothing for granted._

_I am the dagger in the chest of your pursuer. I protect with the gleam of my metal and exist only for that purpose._

_I am the oasis in the scorching desert sands. I will give life to all those who come to me, but I will evaporate if I take them all._

_I am the pills, left forgotten on the counter. I will save you if I am able, but you must let me try, first._

"Huh?" Caesar asked back with a smile, as the first batch of fireworks went up. "What you guys think? Nice, no?"

Rex smiled and shrugged, barely seeing his brother in the dark. "Eh. It'll do," he joked. Caesar just wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

White watched another go up from his computer screen. "Waste of taxpayer's money, if you ask me."

"Hn," Six agreed, sitting below the monitor.

Holiday just smiled for them both, knowing that they didn't really argue with it to begin with. For now, she leaned against Six's shoulder, watching the show while he absently put his arm around her.

Caesar gave a genuine smile to his brother. "Glad you like it, _mijo_. Wanted to do something nice for you guys for a change."

"Thanks, Caesar," he said, watching the colors in the sky.

**o0o**

**AND THAT'S THE TWENTIES! Good. I'm glad this next batch is ready to go. Makes my day a little better.**

**Don't beat me up over **_**Cold**_**, okay? XD Or, **_**Cry**_** for that matter.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. 31 thro 40

**AND SOME MORE. Trying to broaden my range from Holix, but I don't know if it'll every actually work… We'll see.**

**o0o**

**31- Late**

Everything was dark in the night of Providence base. Everything stayed quiet while most of HQ slept to get up early on the next day. Things were silent, calm, and completely relaxing. Nothing to be scared of.

Except when the light suddenly cut on and Rex screamed like the little girl he should've been.

"Rex," the ominous voice said behind him. The boy in question slowly turned, wide eyed, to stare at the green suited scowl leaning against the wall. "Where have you been?"

He started drawing blanks.

The man's brows furrowed.

He started babbling.

"It was all Noah's fault. And Bobo's. It was all their fault. They tricked me! They said, um, something about a, um, EVO at this place-y thing and they wondered if I could do something and the transmission was all garbled and it really wasn't garbled, it was actually pretty clear, but they may have mentioned something like-… You know what? Cause I respect you so much, I'm going to be totally honest! It was _all_ Noah's fault. And Bobo's. Really. I had nothing to do with it. And then, they-"

He was cut off when Six leaned off of the wall. "That wasn't what I asked."

Alright, Rex. Short. Sweet. To the point. He pointed out the door. "252 Chestnut Drive."

"All night?"

The boy gave a nod.

"Dare I ask, why?"

"Party. Of course," Rex's shoulders slumped, defeated. "It's always a party."

… Six's eyebrow perked up at this one. Wait a minute. Something was right. "You aren't drunk." That's what it was.

"I learned after the first two times, thank you."

"Did you drink at all?"

Rex shook his head in the negative, his mouth in a grimace.

"Good," Six said, then walked past him, hands in his pockets. "We're still going overtime tomorrow. Four A.M. sharp."

Rex looked at his watch that read a solid two-thirty. He sighed, hanging his head and following after the nanny. Better start sucking up now and pray that Six let him go to bed a little early the next day. "Yes, sir."

Walking ahead of him however, Six had a faint smirk. The boy was getting smarter and he was proud of that fact, but… he could at least call.

**32- Epiphany**

The lightning bugs trailed across the star strewn sky, landing on blades of dewy grass whenever the mood struck them. A few skittered away from the foot stepping too close for their comfort.

"Do you know why I numbered you last?" the man asked, walking closer to another who was sitting against a tree.

"I have a sense of morals," the other said sarcastically, but decided to continue out of respect, "I show mercy. I understand the price of human life. I care for others. Some more than myself."

The first man, a good bit older than the other, simply nodded. "You understand both virtues and sins, yet you choose to carry the first. You understand the human element and you embrace it when you feel that you are allowed. You know what the meanings are for love and hatred, and you feel each of them in their purest forms."

The second raised an eyebrow to that last sentence. "… If you say so. I don't feel much of anything for anyone. I just know what it takes to survive."

With a chuckle, he asked, "And what does it take?"

A beat of silence crept between them and the lightning bugs felt safe enough to land on the grass again. "Each other," he finally answered.

"That's right," the first sighed, stretching his back a little. "Even you need to survive in this world and you can't do it without some help."

"I had help."

And another chuckle. "Yes. But you still need it. We all do, for as long as we're on this Earth." The other stayed silent, so the first continued, "I know you provide yourself as a means for others to survive, but you need them, too."

"I've been making out just fine," he said neutrally, not looking to the first man.

"Have you?" Another beat of silence. "Tell me. What was the first thing that went through your mind when you saw that thing about to slice you in half?" More silence. "Was it fulfillment? Satisfaction? Was it pride?" The only answer he received thus far was a clenched jaw. "Answer me."

The second man slumped his shoulders slightly, still looking off in the direction that wasn't towards the first. "Regret."

"Mmhmm," the first nodded a few times, before he gave a sigh. The lightning bugs flitted from the ground and up into the sky, the ground and everything touching it turning dark until it became black. "And is that the feeling you want to go out with?"

He stayed silent.

"Six?"

"No."

"No? Six?"

With a little force, Six opened his eyes to stark whites and grays that dominated his vision, until he could finally make something out. The green eyes alone told him who it was. "Holiday?"

"Hey," she said softly with her worried look, softly rubbing her thumb across his cheek. "How you feel?"

… He took care to try and answer this without being sarcastic. It didn't really work. "Like something tried to eat me."

Thankfully, she smiled. "Well, you're doing a lot better now. Should be on your feet in a day or two."

"Where's Rex?" he asked, looking away from her for the first time.

"Asleep. He finally passed out. He's not hurt or anything, though. Just really worried about you."

Six just gave a sigh. "Good. But he shouldn't worry."

Her smile quickly vanished. "You had us all worried."

This change in tone brought his eyes back to hers. She looked exhausted and it was his fault. He knew it. "I'm sorry," he quietly said.

"Don't be," she told him, putting fake smile on that he seen right through, "You're fine no-"

The arm he had on her side wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his bed. Her fake smile went away and they just looked at each other for a few seconds. Finally, he spoke up, "I know you want to scream at me."

"I do," she admitted, "but I won't. I figure if you won't listen to all the stitches you have, you probably won't listen to me."

Something close to a smile tugged at his lips. "You'd be surprised."

An almost smile tugged at her lips, too. "Pleasantly, I'd hope."

His lips finally did pull into that smile and his arm tugged her a little more until she caught the small hint. She finally leaned closer to brush her lips against his.

**33- Promise**

He was far too old for this… Or was he too young? Yes, he was far too young for this. Still, with a sigh, he knelt down to the boy who kept his legs tucked against his chest. He was waiting for the child to speak, but he didn't.

"What's your name, boy?"

The child shook his head.

"Any family around here?"

He shook his head again.

"You know, there's an orphanage just a few blocks down. I'd imagine it's better off than these alleys and gut-"

The boy finally spoke up, his voice scratchy. "The orphanage has no money. They can't get any funding from the city to help the kids that they already have… The workers are nice, though… and they give me food when I need it, but the soup kitchen is better off than there… Find more food in these trash cans." He then looked away from the man.

The man himself though was… quite surprised by this. The child hadn't looked or spoken to him since he found him, yet he was clearly a smart enough boy. Smart enough to live out here, anyway. He slumped one of his shoulders. "Do you have a name and you just refuse to tell me?"

The boy was quiet for a second, but he eventually turned his brown eyes to the man that was, at least, trying to speak to him. "If I did, I don't remember it. So, no."

"I see." The man made sure to keep his look schooled while that wave of pity washed over him. The boy wouldn't appreciate it, he was sure. "You hungry?"

The boy's eyes did narrow at that. "That supposed sarcasm?"

"No, just a rhetorical question." The man stood. "I have more food than that soup kitchen, if you're so inclined."

His skeptical look didn't fade. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Offering you a home," he answered simply enough, "I realize you don't trust me, but I'll allow you to leave at any time if you wish. You seem to be able to handle yourself just fine. I'm just offering my assistance to your plight."

The skeptical gaze remained.

"Fine," he huffed, turning, "It's your choice and my offer stands. Take it or leave it."

He walked out of the alleyway, not looking back. Faintly, he could hear the little feet following behind him.

**34- Fire (LEMON with a capital M (made in practice of the new GR kink meme))**

Six had never seen a shade of color that was exactly like her eyes before. They were green and deep and just so… incredible. The pupil could stand out, but it seemed to make the longest shadow in the depth of her iris. No matter what the light, they were always sparkling. They were always beautiful. She was always beautiful.

That fire in her eyes left a fire in his chest and… other places. He wanted her. He wanted her to be safe. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to make her happy. Most importantly though, he just wanted her and he wanted no one else to have her.

So, some things led to others and then those things went somewhere else and he finally decided that she needed to know how much he wanted her. She needed to know that fire he was feeling.

That's why his hand was clutching her waist and why a gasp for air rumbled through his chest. Why her legs tightened around his waist again and why her scratches were leaving burn marks.

His teeth scraped against the smooth skin of her neck, sucking on the wound that he already made and sending her another thrust. She gave him the most incredible gasp he could swear that he had ever heard, her fingers giving little scratches on his neck and her lips whispering beautiful nothings to his ear. He didn't know if it was motivation, something to egg him on, or what, but it didn't exactly calm him down either. His other hand smoothly (couldn't believe he was fumbling so much earlier) found her inner thigh, making her tighten around his length, only making him go faster and harder. It was probably just all the passion in her mind, but for some reason she decided to bite down on that ear she was whispering to a second ago.

That only made one of those shudders he'd been keeping at bay run through his entire body and his hand to dig into her thigh. "Rebecca," he gasped. He was trying to see her through, not the other way around.

She responded with low whine from her throat. No, she was closer than he thought. He was so wrapped up with getting her there, that he hadn't even realized she was so close. If she wanted it, then he'd gladly give it to her, but he was far too close for his own good, too.

So, after forcing himself to loosen on the grip he had on her flesh, his hand trailed the rest of the way up that long leg. She gave him a sharp inhale of air and a shudder before his fingers even touched those sensitive spots. That made him shamelessly smile. Once he had though, things quickly started going uphill. For her, anyway. It was getting harder and harder for him to focus.

She finally released his ear, letting out a passionate moan from the light touches and the hard thrusts. "How are you-" Suddenly, she no longer cared how on Earth he was managing that and not going insane, because her back had suddenly started arching to whatever feeling was flowing through her stomach.

He growled into her shoulder, trying and really starting to fail at seeing the priorities here. If she didn't get it soon, then she'll most likely be out of luck. He needed it, he needed her, and he was so close. His free hand held on to her arching back, feeling the spine and muscles beneath the tight skin coil. He wasn't going to be waiting long and he knew it.

She gave another shudder that was felt quite deeply by him, making his teeth clench. Her shudders didn't stop, though. They kept coming in waves, one after the other and back to back, until they started blending all into one. Then, her panting breaths turned into a sudden scream that didn't die. She did, however, bite her lip, trying to quiet herself, but it only succeeded in forcing her to turn her head aside.

He could still hear her screams, though. They echoed through her chest and ribs and he could feel them reverberate off of every bone. That was it. That was that fire. She was feeling it. She knew it now. It was what kept him alive for the last few years and she was finally feeling it. She finally knew. In his happiness or whatever that was, he started kissing her on her neck, cheek, jaw, chest, everywhere he could reach, as fast as he could reach, while she continued through her orgasm.

On a particularly hard shudder from her, that made her arch a whole new way, he suddenly stopped the kissing, a reminder of what he was feeling earlier coming back to drown him. Unlike earlier, he had no power to stop it this time and his thrusting quickly became a lot more wild than before. He was already lost in the fire again, but her nails digging through his back brought him to that brink. Then she shuddered hard through him and it forced him over with a loud grunt of his own. His entire body tensed and his hand left her legs and squeezed into the mattress. A pained sound escaped his throat and he was simply lost in her.

She gasped against his hard throbs within her, but slowly her own end calmed away and she could almost breathe again. His head fell within the crook of her neck and he was still shuddering against her, still lost. Her hands massaged his neck, while she thrust against him a few more times. She was already exhausted, but, damn, he deserved it. He gasped her name a few times before screaming into her shoulder again. After this time, he fell into her, finally spent.

They both used their sweet time to catch their breath, until she finally, breathlessly asked him, "Did you feel that?" It was spoken with a smile, just a sarcastic question.

But he opened his eyes to look with all seriousness into hers. "I'm just glad you did," and he kissed her as deeply as he could, knowing that she had felt his fire, too.

**35- "I've never seen his face."**

He stepped out of the hot shower, letting the steam fall out with him. He was in the middle of drying off, when he caught his movements in the bathroom mirror and stopped. Walking closer, he used to the towel to wipe away the steam, letting it slowly replace itself while he looked at the face looking back to him.

This was the face of the second-in-command of Providence. The face of the sixth deadliest man and felt no reason to change that. The face of a man who had become happy and content with whatever life he was making for himself. The face of that kid's father-figure and that woman's friend. The face of the man who betrayed his partner in order to do the right thing by the world. The face of someone that his master was proud of. The face of someone who gave everything he ever wanted away for other's to be safe. The face of man would gladly die in order for other's to be happy.

Six didn't know this face. The face he knew cared for no one save for his master. It was never happy or content, it just knew how to get the job done. All it cared about was itself and how high ranked he could become. It would deter anyone that crossed his path. Anyone.

But this face?

He sighed, looking down to the sink, but he did glance back to the mirror again. The steam had already glazed over the surface, making his reflection a distortion. This face was his. This face he knew.

It took about half a second for him to viciously wipe away the steam again, to look back at the stranger. He had never seen this face before, but he liked what he saw. This was someone worthy of respect. Who deserved it. This is the face he wanted.

**36- Rain**

Six took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke and letting it sink into his lungs, before smoothly blowing it out… Or well, trying to be smooth. He couldn't help the hard cough that came about after trying his _smooth_ act.

He just sighed and grumbled, "Damn cigarettes," before taking another inhale from the stick. There was a time when he did smoke regularly… That was a long time ago. Long before Providence or the Event. Long time ago. "Cancer sticks," he grumbled again, letting the smoke out between his lips. He had found that he had recently taken up the habit again.

It just came from out of nowhere. One day, he just needed a smoke. It about killed him, but he smoked it anyway. The urge left and one day, it came back again. Then again. And again. He started trying to find the pattern to it. There had to be something. Whenever he absolutely needed a cigarette, his nerves felt like they were about to jump out of his skin. So, that meant something was getting to him, right?

And he was right. He also realized why he hadn't acknowledged the problem sooner. It was them. Whenever he did something that screwed up in the end and he knew it would screw up, but he would do it anyway. It wasn't things like slacking on his job or putting them in danger. No. It was just… walking away when she gave him those 'please don't leave' looks. Or lecturing him on saving people while putting the EVO they needed at risk. Or just, like today. Some things had happened and it took someone with logic before passion to get the job done. There were morals in it there were very wrong, but he crossed them anyway for the greater good.

And she never said anything. She never shook her head or fussed at him or reasoned with him. She just gave him this blank, stone look that he knew was what she seen from him every day and she called him a soldier. He was the perfect soldier.

There was so much vegetation in the Petting Zoo that no cameras would see him where he parked it under Blinky, who was looking at the trail of smoke quite curiously. He usually went out to the Hangar when he needed a cigarette, but he didn't care for anyone to see him today. His shades were clipped to his collar and the tie was loose around his neck. This was Six Time. There is no one else around during Six Time.

Or, so he believed.

The Petting Zoo's lights started to dim until it was dark, like in night mode, but… it wasn't near about the time for-… And then he seen… something. Something that looked like fog gathering near the cei- And he was suddenly drenched. What?

Blinky liked it. He did a happy moan dance, moving his branches up and down. Six was less than pleased about the sudden and unexplained rain… Even lesser pleased by the sudden heeled boots that stood beside him. Upon following the leg up, he seen Holiday standing there with a smile, holding on to an umbrella…. Of course, she had an umbrella.

"Like it?"

He glared at her.

"Thought you would," she said, stepping closer until he was under the umbrella, too, "We've just finished putting it in a day or so ago. Natural rain in the Petting Zoo. Figured the EVOs would like it."

Something else was on his mind. "How did you know I was here?"

"You weren't in the Hangar," she answered, then… frowned. "Sorry about… the soldier thing."

"You shouldn't be," he said, taking another drawl from the cigarette, "You were right. You usually are."

"It'll help in the long run."

"Doesn't make it right," he said, letting the smoke out again, before trying to stifle another cough.

He felt her hand on his shoulder give a squeeze. He didn't shrug it away. Then, he heard her voice, "You should get dried off."

"You're the one who got me wet in the first place," he said, taking another drawl, just so he'd stop talking.

She crouched down beside him, to be on his level. "Come back with me," she told him with that pleading look in her eyes that he walked away from far too many times already.

He just closed his eyes, giving another sigh, before putting the cigarette out on the ground beside him and standing up with her.

**37- Key**

God, it seemed, had answered their prayers. Holiday could _finally_ cook something that was edible and still had a decent taste. About five minutes ago, Rex had discovered this little piece of incredible.

He had been walking through one of the smaller kitchens on the residential levels of headquarters, when something had caught his eye. Using the double take method, he started checking it out, looking the thing over this way and that. Yep, it was a pie. If he had anything to say about it, it was going to be his pie.

This was around the time where we was caug- er, um, startled by Six. After trying to beg for mercy, the boy soon discovered that Six was not the creator of this dessert. And then the man said, "Holiday has been in here all day, today."

Then they both started looking it over. Poking it to see if it'll explode, wearing oven mits in case it suddenly caught fire, things like that.

"It… does smell good."

"Wait. You think that she might have… cooked something?"

"… I don't know."

"I'm a little scared and confused."

"Should we... No… That's rude… Unless…"

"Should we what?"

"Should we… try it? Before she feeds it to small children, I mean."

"… I kind of don't want to break my teeth… But…"

"I don't know…"

"I think we should."

"Should we?"

"We should."

So, after that conversation, they collectively decided to take a couple of slices, head over to the table, and poke their pieces over there for a few minutes. It sort of unnerved them both that the feeling was of a light green color, but that didn't sway Six nearly as much as it had Rex, obviously. With his great bravery, he eventually just took a bite.

Rex waited. "… Well?"

Six chewed on it for a second, then looked back at the pie. "Key lime."

"What?"

"It's key lime pie," he said, before taking another bite. "Not bad. Missing something, though."

Rex eyeballed it, then took his own first bite. He grunted in awe. "It's not bad at all. I can't believe she actually made something. But you're right, it's… I don't know, missing something."

They were both about halfway through their pieces when the doctor herself cheerily walked in. They were terrified for about half a second when she spotted them with hurt and anger all over her face. Until she spoke.

"My chocolate pie! What are you two eating it for? That was for later!" Then, she actually looked at it. "Why is it green?"

Rex dropped his fork, trying to just swallow what he had in his mouth before it all came back.

Six looked at her… then back at the pie… He just blinked. There were no words.

**38- On the night train**

Rex and Noah were practically bouncing in their seats. At first, they tried to act all cool about it, but it hadn't lasted too long was the train was moving. Six and Holiday just watched them get way too excited, sitting across from the boys.

"What do you wanna do? I mean, we're on a freaking train!"

"I don't know. Let's play I Spy!"

"Alright!"

"I spy something… green."

"Six?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"… Yeah."

"… Are you sure it's not Six?"

The ninja interjected when Holiday started to chuckle. "Pick another game," he said with a grump.

After a sigh and some, what looked like, critical thinking, Rex came up with something. Instead of letting everyone else in on it, he just began.

"Watson!"

Noah immediately got in the role. "Yes, Mr. Holmes?"

Six pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I believe we may have a mystery on this train," he told his colleague, with as much of an English accent as he could muster up.

"What kind of mystery do you suspect, Holmes?"

"A…," and cue the dramatic exclamation, "_murder mystery_."

"On a train."

"Murderers on a train."

"Penguins in a car."

"Lions on a boat."

Holiday raised a brow while Six groaned. Just another five hours and they'd be free.

**39- Mistake (… gonna put this at a strong T)**

Purgatory base was pretty quiet compared to the hustle of the HQ and today had, so far, been a pretty mellow day. Rex had finished the regular nanite offload earlier than usual, so he had the whole next day and a half to just… chill.

And chill he was, if not a little bored, but at least he had time to do a few things he regularly wanted to do. Stalk Six, get new music on the iPod, catch a movie, actually study for Holiday's insane school assignments, and etc.

He was originally going to wait until the morning to shower and clean up, but all the homework demanded that he procrastinate and just do it now. So, he headed that way. Since they all had temporary rooms, they also all shared a bathroom. For a few days, it wasn't totally bad.

The bad part was, he was so 'chill' that he forgot to see if anyone was there already and, apparently, someone else had something on their mind, so the door was unlocked. Mostly, it just struck Rex as odd when the bathroom was nice and steamy.

Then Holiday stepped out of the shower, a towel clinging loosely around her. Good thing she had been cold when the water turned off or she would've been a sight. Still, the towel was a little careless in the whole _concealing_ objective.

They looked up, staring at each other with blank faces for about two or three seconds.

Then, Holiday screamed. Rex covered his eyes, turning red. It was horrible.

"Rex!" She tried to wrap the towel around a little better, backing up a little. "What are you doing! Don't you knock!"

The boy in question was just trying to sputter out half of an apology, one of his arms flailing around. "I- I forgot! The door wasn't locked or- I can't- I'm _so_ sorry!"

"You could still _knock_ or something!"

"I am SO sorry!" He peaked between two fingers, trying to see if she was decent without actually looking at her. "Don't ashamed, though! I mean, you look pretty-"

"OUT!"

His hand covered his eyes again. He knew when to back down. Half of the time. "I was just saying that it's not all that bad! And I'm so sorry! You are looking good, though!"

"OUT!" Something soft hit his head and he was suddenly terrified that it might have been the towel.

"OKAY!" He turned to quickly to run, only managing to hit the wall. 

"OUT!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"If I did, then you'd get mad."

"GET OUT!"

He ran again, hitting the wall again, then adjusted his trajectory and actually managed to get out and close the door.

Alright. DEEP breath. In. Hold it. Out. In. Out. In. Good.

Then, Six showed up out of the blue and he panicked again.

"What was all the screaming abou-"

"Nothing."

Slowly, the ninja's skeptical eyebrow popped up.

"It was nothing," Rex said again, sneaking around the agent and planning on hiding for the rest of their stay. Screw a shower. He'll stink.

**40- Losing Control**

Six wasn't moving very much today. Actually, he had been in the same spot for… a while. It had been awhile. He didn't know how long. He didn't care.

He was on his back, lying sideways on his bed, his long legs hanging off the side. His jacket was gone. His tie was gone. His shades were gone. It just looked at the ceiling, not really ever seeing it, just breathing in the silence and the dark.

He wasn't even really thinking either. He was just existing, looking through the ceiling, a small, empty glass sitting beside him.

After some time, he realized that the glass was just a pain. The actual bottle dangled in his other hand, still about halfway full.

He sort of wanted Holiday to come by and he had considered once to go look for her, but she would just want to talk and try to, as she calls it,_ help _him. He didn't want to talk. He wanted her to come by, he wanted her to be quiet, and he wanted her to be naked.

No, no. It's wrong to think that. She's so much more than a nice ass… and rack… and sometimes when she- Six groaned, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. The point was that he was drunk and he knew it. Didn't need to go further than that.

A soft knock on his door made his eyes look in that general direction, the rest of him not moving. If it was her, it was likely that she was wearing clothes, so he didn't say anything.

"_Six?_" And it wasn't her. It was Rex. He sounded worried. Well, he knew after all.

Six didn't move.

A very familiar whirring sound was heard and neon blue lines travelled across the door.

He still didn't move.

After about a second, the lines flickered and just disappeared. The boy seemed to have some change of heart and his footsteps just walked away.

Six's eyes turned back to the ceiling, indifferent.

"Well," he told it, voice going a little hoarse and shaky, "I'm glad you're so proud, at least."

With that, he put the bottle to his lips again, just letting the liquor take him.

**o0o**

**TADA! And another set! 10 extra points to anyone who can tell me who Six is drinking over in **_**Losing Control**_**. 8D**

**WELP, hope you enjoyed that. And, if no one minds, I'd REALLY like some crit on **_**Fire**_** if any of you were brave enough to read it. XD**

**Read and Review**


	5. 41 thro 50

**Okay, this time, let's SERIOUSLY try to move away from Holix and go into other cute things. Alright?... Actually, just by looking at the first prompt, I doubt that's going to happen.**

**This note is posted about halfway through the chapter and I'm going to just say this now. I'm claiming this as the 'Holix' chapter. In fact, most of this WHOLE thing is probably going to be Holix because of my DAMN BRAIN. But, rest assured, I am trying to pull away from that (SORTA) so that I can challenge other characters. But, seriously, you guys know me by now.**

**o0o**

**41- Lies (Six has all of his memories in this. Kinda seems like he doesn't once rereading it.)**

Six walked through the dark halls of Providence towards the Hangar. It was late, no one was up, and it had been a long day. He took the last turn, seeing the night sky already, but stopped. Rex was standing there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at the ground.

Six didn't say anything. He just kept walking past the boy.

"I know you lied to her."

And Six stopped again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She thinks you lied, too, but she's too scared of it being the truth that she won't question it."

"I _still_ don't know what you're talking about."

Rex finally looked up, seeing Six in the gear he wore back when they first met. "Where are you going? Surely you know that much."

Six glanced behind him to the kid. "Since when do I have to answer you?"

"It's the game," Rex leaned off the wall, "The numbers. Your past. Something's gone wrong and something's after you, isn't it?"

"Do you _always _feel the need to justify my actions. I'm not exactly that saint you make me out to be."

"You don't hurt the people you care about," the boy said matter-of-factly, "And I know, no matter what you said, that you _do_ care about her."

"Then you must have not heard the _entire_ conversation, then." Six still didn't move from his spot though.

Rex didn't either. Moving forward would just start a fight. "I know why you hurt her so badly and I know where you're going. I just want to hear it from you. I need to know that you still trust us."

"I never did, kid," the man started walking away. "It was just a temp job."

"What does that mean?" Rex's voice travelled after him, slowly getting more and more frustrated. "Does that mean you're not coming back? Answer me! Six!"

"This is my choice. My life," the man said, looking over his shoulder for a second before going into his jump jet, "I'm not wasting it here anymore."

"Six!"

He knew it was for the best. He knew that if he could play it all off, then they wouldn't be in any danger. Saving their lives was more important than breaking his heart.

But he would miss them.

**42- A Sudden Storm**

The lightning danced across the sky, landing about two miles from them. The thunder that immediately followed shook the earth.

It was originally a routine EVO attack (if such could be called _routine_), but on the way back to HQ, dark clouds rolled over head, so Six pulled the jump jet to the ground and beside a plateau than risk getting fried. Unfortunately, they had no signal back to base, so he and Rex just watched the storm outside the jet with not much else to do. Sure, it was bad, wind blowing and everything, but they couldn't do much else other than watch it for the time being.

They even had to raise their voices to talk, which Rex used whenever he felt like. "Doc's gonna be pissed!"

Six solemnly nodded his head. The sensors at base must have caught the storm and, even though he thought about, he didn't contact anyone before they landed. Right before communications went to crap. Wanted to talk about a bad storm? Wait to get back to base and receive the welcome, raging hands of the doctor. He was dreading it.

"Now, what?" Rex raised his voice again, "Wanna play cards or what?"

"How about we just survive for now!"

"… Party pooper."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Exactly!"

The lightning hit pretty close again, another deep rumble from the clouds above following after it. After their ears stopped ringing, they drifted back into silence. Not much else to do but wait it out…

Six changed his mind. "Where's those cards?"

**43- Breakfast**

Holiday was, for lack of a better word, exhausted. She had been out and about, trying to find her missing '_agents_', until she eventually just gave up and decided to hit a barroom instead. It was pretty late… or, after checking her watch, it was pretty early. Almost two in the morning. She was thankful for this late bar. She really needed a drink right now.

A man, almost as if on cue, walked up to her. She stiffened as an arm snaked its way across her shoulders and the man leaned in pretty close. "Hey there, babe," he said, slurring every word, "Ya know, I hear breakfast iss da most important meal of da day 'round here. How 'bout me an' you go grab some?"

The only reason she didn't slap him or shrug him away was because she was simply too stunned. "Six, are you drunk?"

The man in question started giggling.

"Oh my God," she mumbled, wide eyed, as he leaned heavily against her shoulder.

Six just kept up his grin, "You're funny. Now where ya wanna go? I'll pay."

"Six," she tried to be gentle with him, turning fully in the barstool to face him and everything. "You're drunk. We need to get you ho- Oh my God, where's Rex?"

"He went home a while ago," he told her, still slurring it up, "but he's a strange kid. You don't wanna meet him. _I'm_ pretty awesome, though."

… Meet him? "Six. I know Rex. I seen him this morning."

"You did?... Little twerp…"

"Six," something just occurred to her, "You know who I am, right?"

"An angel?"

"Oh my God."

"I was right?"

"Six," she slid off of the bar stool, "How about we get that breakfast you were talking about? My treat."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I'll pay. I pay for the pretty lady."

"Okay, okay. But I know of this great place."

"Wherever you want pretty angel lady." He used this moment nuzzle her neck. "Whaz it called?"

"The Providence Headquarters Cafeteria." She was trying to push him off.

"Sounds fancy."

"Oh, it is."

**44- Scar (rated a high T for the implications)**

She lay in bed beside him, kissing his bare back. He had woken her up, so there was no way she was letting him go back to sleep and he knew it.

He even groaned to her when a kiss touched his neck. It wasn't so much as a passionate groan more than it was a "forget it, let's just go to sleep" groan. When she kissed his neck again, he felt her lips pull into a sly, little smile. "Rebecca," he groaned in the pillow.

"I'm awake now," she chirped to him, almost sarcastically.

"I know you're tired."

"Exhausted."

"You're a mean person."

"So are you."

He just groaned again in answer to that.

She had gone to bed early, having stayed up the entire night before on work. When he decided to come to bed, though, she stirred awake only about to roll over and go back to sleep. But he noticed she was awake and started kissing her jaw. In the end, she gave him what he wanted, but he hadn't planned on one important thing. She was now the one awake and he was now the one exhausted. The roles were switched and she was living it up, if for no other reason than to mess with him.

So, she just kept kissing him.

Six's head dug further into the pillow. "I'm just going to ignore you, alright?"

"You can't. You're trained to freak out every time something touches you."

"It's called being alert."

"I call it freaking out."

Six groaned again. She would pass out eventually. He had to hold on to that faith.

She eventually did stop kissing him, just to lean her forehead against his upper back. Something had caught her eye. Something on his skin. It was paler than the rest of his complexion, but only slightly so. Her finger absently ran across it, but stopped short when he shivered from the action.

"You didn't tell me about this one," she told him quietly. It was a scar. He had a rather nice collection, but they had spent one of their heated sessions and another one of their more fun and boring sessions going over them all. This was different, though. It was long, smooth, and almost unnoticeable. She hadn't seen it under any other light.

"It's an old one," he muttered to his pillow, but it wasn't a groan. She had caught his attention.

"How old?" she asked, resting her chin in the crook of his shoulder.

"Very old."

In Six language, that was 'before One' old.

She bent her head back down, looking at it again, before letting her finger slowly trail the rest of its length. He shuddered once, but he didn't say anything, so she didn't stop. Once she reached the end of it, from his shoulder blade to his hip, she lightly kissed it. She heard him take quick, long inhale of air, but he still didn't say anything. Rebecca just rested her head against his back, lips barely grazing the edge, while her arms stayed loose around his waist.

Six's eyes were now barely open, looking into the darkness. That kiss made him feel something he really didn't feel before from her. It was total acceptance. It felt like her saying that she loved all of him, even the parts he hated or wished to forget. She loved him all. He had felt that from One, but not from anyone else. Then, something else came over him. Something he'd felt many, many times, but was always too horrified to address, except for now.

His head turned slightly to look back at her. "Rebecca…"

He couldn't see most of her, but he could feel her even breaths against his back and she was already doing that little automatic snuggling thing she likes to do.

Six just closed his eyes, smiling and turning his head back to the pillow. His hand held one of hers that wound around his waist and he brought it up to his lips, before letting her wrap it around his chest while he kept a firm hold on it. "Goodnight, Rebecca."

**45- "Living Walls" by Midnight Syndicate**

Silence. It was so silent. Her own footsteps were muffled into the air. But she knew the sound. It was a clicking sound. She could hear it in her head. In her head.

Many times, she reached the edge to only turn again and reach the edge again and turn again. Sometimes she stayed in one spot and cried. Sometimes she screamed.

"Sometimes. Sometimes."

Her own voice didn't make a sound. But she knew what it sounded like. She could hear it in her head. She could hear a lot of things in her head. A lot of voices. A lot of sounds. A lot. It wasn't quiet in her head.

Her feet stopped at the edge again, while she looked over, swaying with nonexistent wind. And she smiled. And she laughed. Her arms swayed loose beside her and she rolled her head to smile up at the sky, her hair falling from her face. She laughed again, like a chocked sound, as she stepped back a few paces, watching the sky.

"Beverly," she said aloud with a smile, in almost a sing song voice, "Oh, Beverly." She laughed again.

Her legs gave out beneath her and she just fell to the ground, without a flinch of compromise. She lay still for several minutes, looking up at the sky, before bringing her smile back again. She rolled onto her side, letting her hand move across the dirt there, letting her legs curl any way they wanted, letting her bend in on herself.

"Six," she called again, in the same manner as before, her eyes watching her hand move through the dirt. "Six. Where are you? Where are you?" Her hand moved above her head, still gliding across the ground, and she watched it's every move. "Wheeere arrrre yoooou? Siiiiii-"

She stopped moving, see someone standing behind her. Then her smile broadened and she rolled on to her back again, watching her captor and laughing. "Hiiiiiii." She even waved a finger to the girl.

Breach just stood there, watching the woman before her without a word and without a smirk. She had kept her pet for a long time. Finally, she had the results she wanted.

But the woman laughed again before rolling on to her other side, playing with a rock now. "Where are you?" the woman asked the rock with a big smile.

These were the results she wanted, but she still wasn't happy.

**46- Passion (Make out, so not a lemon. High T/Low M area.)**

Her back hit the bed. His lips attached to hers. Her hand slid under his shirt. His hand found her leg. Her leg wrapped around his waist. His throat released a growl.

And then her hands pressed against his chest and he moved away by a few inches. "What's wrong?" he asked her, breathless and husky.

"What are we doing?"

Well, that made him think. "… Uhhh…" Her leg was still around his waist. Made it kind of hard to think.

"No, I mean, not-" Holiday shook her head. "Not that. I meant why- When- Where did this come from?"

When she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him to her lips, he didn't think he'd have to do a play by play later. "Um… Well… I was standing over there and-"

"No, I mean," she's shaking her head again. "Why- Why are we doing this? We've never done this before. You've never made a move before."

"No. I haven't," Six corrected, "You were the one who pulled me in by the tie."

"That's because you kissed me."

"A kiss goodnight."

"So you were going to leave."

He was silent for a while. "If it helps, I didn't particularly _want_ to."

"Six."

"I didn't start this."

"So are you going to finish it?"

"… Do you want to?"

"Do _you_ want to?"

"Rebecca, your leg is still-"

"Do _you_ want to?" she asked him again, like a stubborn adult to a stubborn child.

"Yes, okay? Yes! I want to. You are so damn stub-"

Her hand pulled his neck down to kiss him again. The hand he still had on her leg moved it up higher, while his other hand started work on massaging her breasts. Clothes. Needed to get them off. However, she was a step ahead of him and he found that his jacket was being removed, along with the aforementioned tie and a few buttons on his shirt. He pulled her shirt off, before attacking her neck with as much passion as he could. As much passion as he wanted to show her.

"Wait a minute."

He groaned as loud as he wanted to into her shoulder. "What."

"I was just-" Whatever it was, she thought on it for a few more seconds, before waving her free hand. While his mind was trying to figure out where her other hand was, she told him, "No. It's nothing. I was thinking of something else. Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely _sure_?"

"Yes," she laughed at him, "You're distracted tonight."

He just gave her one of the most blank looks he could conjure up, while she started kissing his jawline. Tonight was going to be a memorable one, in more ways than one.

**47- Getaway**

"How many sick days do you have?"

She felt his chest rumble quietly as he asked his question. She just turned her head, looking up at him. "Why?"

His dark eyes flicked over the lamp, wall, and ceiling. "Want a different scenery."

She smirked. "Sex on the beach?"

"Not like that," he laughed, wrapping an arm around her and moving her off his chest and to his side as he rolled over. "It's always _Providence_. Wouldn't you like to be somewhere else for a little while?"

"Well, yeah. You know I would."

"But…?"

"But we-… I don't know."

"Just for a little while," he said, moving closer and kissing her jaw, "Just for a weekend or a day. Just a day."

She smiled. "Where would we go?"

"I don't know," he said, still kissing his way around her chin, "Tahiti, maybe?"

"It's November," she laughed.

"I hear it's nice this time of year."

She laughed again, before it left and she wrapped her arms around his back. "Six."

His kisses stopped and he moved away from the neck he was getting closer to, before resting his chin on the top of her head.

A pang went through her chest and she held him closer. "We can't just leave for a day and pret-"

"I know," he gently said, letting his arms tightly wrap around her back before burying his face in her hair. "It was a nice thought, though."

**48- Childlike Wonder**

Six leaned against the medical in the tower, watching Holiday walk over to a desk, when he felt eyes on him. He turned his head to look at a twelve year-old Rex, sitting on the medical table with a Band-Aid on his chin, swinging his legs and staring at the man.

… Eventually, Six just raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Rex shook his head, so Six turned away too look out at the Petting Zoo, then Holiday, then a desk, then a computer, then turned back to the kid. "What?" he asked again. It unnerved him when someone was watching like that.

The boy leaned forward, staring intently at Six. "_Do_ you have eyes?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rex sat there some more, looking as if her were thinking pretty hard about something. "Then how do you see?"

"What?" Didn't he _just _say he had eyes?

"You wear those shades all the time. Even in the dark. How do you see?"

"The lenses are special."

His eyes lit up. "Can I-"

"No."

"I promise I-"

"No."

"Why? You're always wearing those glasses… Are they prescription?"

Six was a little amazed that the kid knew such a long word, but he didn't show it. "No. I just like wearing them."

"… That's weird, dude."

Six shrugged in reply, but he still felt those little eyes on him. "What?"

"There's a reason for that. A good reason."

"If you think so."

The medical bay turned quiet and Six could faintly hear Holiday's snickers. He was not surprised. However, he was a little ticked that it was taking her so- Wait. "What?" He turned back to the kid.

"What's with the green, anyway?"

"Do we have to do this now?"

"Do you want to do this later?"

Six groaned.

**49- Phone Call (Tribute to my 'Total Accident' fic.)**

Sound. Noise. Annoying noise. Very annoying noise.

And the dream was gone, much to his displeasure. Well, since he was awake, might as well silence the whatever-it-is. His arm reaches over to the night stand blindly, not even daring to open his eyes, until his hand finds the alarm clock and he presses the button. Then presses it again. One more time for good measure. Slams his hand down on it.

"Phone," a voice mumbles under his chest, just as he finally picked the damn clock up and was about to throw it. Oh, right, it is the phone.

He puts the clock back down, then picks up his phone, slightly pulling open an eye to see who the hell was calling. Rex. Great. Now he had to answer. Which he did, putting it to his ear. "What?"

"…_Six?_"

"What?" he said again. Just get on with it.

The voice on the other line spoke again. "_Why do you… have Holiday's phone?_"

Six just stayed there in the silence, trying and failing to come up with some sort of excuse at… three in the morning. Egh.

Her arms wrap around his chest, snuggling close. "Who is it?"

"No one," and he was heading straight down the road to hanging up, until Rex spoke up again.

"_Wait! Just wait! It doesn't matter and I won't even mention it again, if you do one tiny little thing for me._"

"Hmm?" He didn't feel like syllables.

"_Can you, uh… maybe… bail me out… please… I was REALLY trying to get a hold to Holiday, cause I figured you wouldn't be too happy about, you know, all of this. It really wasn't even my fault! There was this EVO, right? And it was, like, five hours ago this thing popped up. Then just when I had an arm around the stupid thing, these guys-_"

"Rex is in jail," he informed the woman trying to go back to sleep beside him, as he held the phone away from his ear.

"Mmm," her lips moved into a coy smile, "That's nice."

Yeah, she's asleep. He moved the phone back to his ear, letting Rex go on with his story.

"_-and I was about to move in with the cure on this thing, but someone told me it was someone else's wife or something, and I was just "wuh", but after I cured the thing, I got charged with battery and disturbing the peace! What kind of crazy town did I stumble into? I mean, I just SAVED her and they're all like "oh well, that's against the law 'round these parts" and I'm like "WHAT" and then they just threw me in here and gave me a freaking QUARTER for a phone call and-!_"

"Where are you?" He was too tired for this.

"_About two towns over. STILL not sure how I got here! One minute I was riding along, next it was all BLAM, in jail with a quarter!_"

"Have they fed you?"

The other end went silent. "_What?_"

"Have they fed you?" Trying to keep his patience here.

"… _Yeah. I told someone I missed dinner, so they let me eat. And they woke me up to tell me that I could use a phone call, but I was going to wait until the morning, but, you know, sooner the better and all-_"

"Go back to sleep," he suggested, "I'll be there in… three or four hours."

"…_You're going back to sleep, aren't you?_"

"Not my fault you landed in jail. You might as well enjoy it."

Rex clicked his tongue on the other end. "_So, Six. If Holiday's phone is on your bed stand, where's yours? Across the room some-?_"

Six hung up, putting the cell back on the stand, accidently stirring Holiday awake.

"Mmm, who was that?" she asked again.

"Rex," Six answered her, burying his face in her neck again, "He's in jail."

"That's nice," she mumbled, already going back to sleep.

**50- Freedom (After "Six Minus Six". Is likely going to end up AUish.)**

Rex's feet dangled over the edge of the roof as he sat there, watching the birds circle overhead. "You know? I could just build something up and fly away."

The two armed grunts behind him weren't very responsive.

Rex turned his eyes to look out over the horizon, the sun barely peeking over the line. "It would be a lot easier if you just told me where my friends are."

There was still no response.

He was angry for a second, but he calmed down and just closed his eyes. "But you're just following orders. Aren't you?"

One of the men looked to the other, who stayed in his attention stance and didn't look back. So, the first just looked ahead again.

"I wonder," Rex said, looking down the ground far below, "Are they dead?"

The grunts remained silent. The first one looked down to his feet for a few seconds, while the other remained at attention.

"Nah," the kid almost laughed, "If Six were dead, he would've took you two and half of Providence out with him."

The first one looked back up to the boy again and he could almost the soldier beside him relax his stance a little. "Curfew," the man said in a low voice.

"Yeah," Rex mumbled, looking at the birds flying high overhead again. He swung his legs over and started to follow them out.

**o0o**

**AND THAT'S 50!**

**Is there a such thing as **_**too much**_** Holix? Didn't think so.**

**Read and Review!**


	6. 51 thro 60

**THE HALF WAY MARK! WOO!**

**And you know what that means? HUH? DO YOU? HUH? When this is over, I'm going to roll over to my other fics and the FIRST one to be updated, will be 'Switch Out'. You're welcome.**

**BUT THAT'S LATER. We're only half way done, here.**

**Also, we have collectively decided that ODing on Holix is by no means a 'bad thing'. SO. No more holding back on the Holix-ness, BUT I'll still be doing other stuff. Gonna go more along the lines of natural inspiration and all that. Enjoy.**

**o0o**

**51- Fear**

He fell. He fell to lie on the shining, black marble floors beneath him and he couldn't find the strength to rise again. It was so dark anyway. Besides, he didn't want to see. He just didn't want to see. He could hear screaming. He could hear pleas and begs. They weren't real and he knew it, but it was there.

His head, eyes free from the sunglasses, moved to look forward. He could see the dark liquid slowly coming closer to him as if it meant to flood the entire room. But his calloused hand and worn glove reached forward still, trying to reach the source.

It looked so far away at first, but his hand easily fell on something soft. He pulled himself closer, not caring how much of the blood stained him. He already felt stained.

When he was close enough, he pulled the head of the first body into his lap, running his bloody hand through the hair and next to lightless green eyes. He pulled the other closer still, in almost a bear hug, willing that smirk to come back to the kid's face. He held them both as close as he could, rocking with them and crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry... God. I'm sorry. Please… Please… Please… I'm sorry… God, I'm sorry! I DIDN'T-"

Six jerked awake, sitting up in bed and taking in deep gulps of air. His hand rubbed against the sweat on his face, before he suppressed a sob. He was still shaking. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the dark.

**52- Comfort**

Holiday walked through the Providence halls, trying to get to her room, but, for the life of her, she could not remember where on Earth it actually was. Was it even this floor? Eh, it was an adventure. She wobbled again, putting a hand to the wall to force that pesky floor to stop moving and she started off again, a big smile on her face.

There were voices coming down the adjacent hall. She recognized those voices and she smiled before they even got there. But when they did, Six and Rex both stopped, watching the woman contently wobble.

Six narrowed his eyes, while to boy stayed in shock. "… Doc?"

After some coaxing, she eventually raised her arm to wave at the teen. "Heeeeeeey." She then giggled.

"Doctor," Six decided to put in his two cents, "This is highly unprofessional behavior." He was angry.

She just doubled over laughing.

Rex was still lost, until something clicked somewhere, but it was still highly lost. "Doc, are you… wasted?"

"Are you?" she chuckled back, but suddenly got serious. "You're too young to drunk, Rex. It's agains' the law. You don't want to be an axe murderer, do you?"

"What?"

"You shouldn't drink, Rex. It's very bad for you," she continued to slur, then started counting off her fingers, "Kills your liver, your kidneys, your brain. All that good stuffs that people need to do stuffs and-… I forgot what I was talking about…" She stared at the wall, hoping it would come back.

"You… are wasted." Rex was baffled.

Oh, that's right. She looked at him seriously again. "Are you?"

"Okay," Six had enough. He walked over to Holiday, steadying her by the shoulders, before looking back to the kid. "Tell White I couldn't make it. Make something up. You're good at that."

He then turned them down the hall, leading Holiday back to her room and hearing an "aye-aye" follow after him.

Holiday just rolled her head, looking up at Six. "Where we goin'?"

"Your room," he stoically replied, "You're going to bed."

"You're going with me?"

"Hilarious."

She chuckled again. She thought it was.

"Holiday," he decided to lecture, "You're not helping anyone by doing this to yourself."

"What ya mean?" she asked him, rolling her head to look at him again, "I'm celebrating. Celebrate with me, Six!"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Does your sarcasm have an off button?"

He just decided to not reply. Eventually, they found her room and Six quickly put in her key code to open the door.

Apparently, that's when she realized what he was trying to do. "Oh, wait, wait, wait." She moved in front of him, a little too close for his comfort, holding on to the lapels of his jacket as if she'd fall if she didn't… Actually, she probably would. "I can't go to bed, yet. I haven't- I didn't-"

"Holiday," he tried to talk gently to her, putting a hand on hers clinging to his jacket, "Whatever it is, it can wait."

"No, no," she just shook her head. "It can't. I can't wait. I gotta- I gotta go."

He sighed, letting his voice get lower. "Rebecca, please. Just go to bed, sleep this off. For me." He would never risk talking to her like this if she was in her right mind.

She looked up to him for a few seconds, before eventually frowning. "Alright," she grudgingly agreed, moving closer to her open door, "But you gotta do somethin' for me."

"What's that?" He highly doubted that he would. No telling what her request was. He just wanted her to go to bed.

She continued clinging to his jacket though. "You gotta- You gotta go- You gotta go tell Beverly, Happy- Happy Birthday for me."

He refused to let his mask show anything, even with her blitzed out of her mind. "Alright."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She studied him for a second, before smiling and leaning in to kiss him on the chin. "Kay. Night."

Well, he was officially wide eyed now, but he managed to reply with, "Night," before the door closed in front of him.

Once the shock wore off, because she was drunk after all, he made his way to the Hole.

**53- "Oh my God"**

Six walked casually into the Tower. "Where's Rex?"

Holiday was standing at a counsel, scribbling something down on a clipboard. "Last I seen him, he was heading to the Petting Zoo. Why?"

"He's late for training," Six explained, walking to stand beside her, "And I haven't even seen him for a few hours at best."

"Maybe he's trying to give you an off day," she smiled.

"Or a headache. When did you see him heading down?"

"About twenty minutes ago…," she then decided to look at her watch, then promptly decided to change her answer, "Or make that three hours ago… Guess I haven't noticed the time… What about his earpiece?"

Six put a finger to his ear. "Rex. Where are you?"

On the other end was a lot of static, then something like a shushing sound. Six raised a brow and looked to Holiday, confused. He then bent down next to her, so she could listen in to the… sounds on the other end. "Rex?" Six tried again.

The shushing sound was louder that time before being swallowed by static. Then, finally, Rex's voice was heard, but it stayed low and soft. "Gotta be quiet. I think they can hear that lo-… Oh God, I think they heard me… Oh crap… Oh, this isn't good! Oh no! AGH!"

"Rex, where are you?" he tried once more. A lion's den or-?

He was answered by a sonic explosion from inside the Petting Zoo, causing the EVOs to run from the cause. They were about to run out there until something splatted against the glass. Instead of the panic they were both feeling a second ago, it was simply replaced bafflement, both cocking their heads to the side.

Rex peeled himself off the glass, managing to find a grip on the seal to hang on to and look back at them. "DON'T JUST STARE! HELP M-!"

A baby EVO bunny suddenly attached itself to his shoulder with its teeth.

The adults cocked their heads to the other side. It seemed the bunnies had grown wings. Lovely.

Rex lost his grip, falling back into the Petting Zoo. It was enough to bring Six and Holiday out of their stupor and they ran to the glass to check on his landing, but something else quickly caught their attention. Holiday voiced Six's thoughts. "Oh… my God…"

The newly formed fleet of EVO bunnies zeroed in on Rex, who quickly brought out the Boogie Pack and started attempting laps around the Zoo to tire them out. It wasn't working that well. On the third lap, he contacted Six through the communicators. "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING YET?"

Six put a finger to his ear again with a smirk. "I think you got it."

Rex groaned only the way a teenager could.

**54- Rules (During "Back In Black")**

He could feel them clustering together. He could hear them in the agony of the moment. The nanites were telling him not to resist. That it won't hurt if he just stops resisting. That everything will be fine if he just listens to them. If he does everything they say. It couldn't hurt, right? But if he kept this up, it would kill him. Then, what?

He could hear the little, mechanical beads, asking him over and over the same question. Then, what? Why risk your life with this? What are you even trying to fight for? Is free will worth death?

Yes.

Why? What could you get out of it? You're just going to do what they tell you to anyway.

No. They're bad people. All of them. Look at what they're doing.

And you're the one that's supposed to stop them? You're going to be the hero now?

It's what Six would do.

Rex opened his eyes and deflected the beam from him, smashing Caesar's machine to pieces.

**55- Dream (Before we start, I have a whole fanfic planned on this small ficlet, so you may be seeing this idea pop up again. Yes, you might see some **_**Inception**_** in here. This is probably considered the intro to my fic. Also, AU Six name, since it's not revealed as I'm writing this.)**

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…_

Six opened his eyes, looking at the white ceiling above him. He was lying in a bed… somewhere. He didn't care where, so he didn't have to dwell on it for long. The room was lit, but he was still under the sheets without shades or a shirt. Again, he didn't care.

Until something moved beside him.

He looked over to see her lying there, smiling at him… He let himself smile back, right before she wrapped an arm around his chest and snuggled closer.

"Hey."

It took him awhile to respond. He was admiring her for the moment. "Hey."

They stayed still like that for a long time. The only movement was him pulling her closer.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," she told him after a long silence.

"Rebecca," he sighed, moving a tuft of hair from her face. He was about to tell her that he had to, but instead he said, "I wish I didn't either. I don't want to."

She looked up at him, with hopeful, green eyes. "Then don't. Stay here. With me."

"I-" He wants to. But he needs to… do something.

Before he can think on it more, her hand is rubbing the side of his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He moves closer to her, burying his face in her neck. This was a nice place to be. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay.

Her arms wrapped around his back, hugging him close. She whispered to him, "I love you, Isaac."

He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent, about to reply, when… his eyes open. "How-?" It seemed… hard, but he forced himself to think back. No… He never- "How do you know my name? My… old name?"

"You wanted me to know," she told him, kissing his jaw, "Remember?"

Then, everything just came back to him. Providence. Rex. Their relationship. The missions. Her- She-…

He pushed away from her. "This isn't real. I'm dreaming."

"Isaac-"

"No, this isn't real. You're not real," he was close to a panic. This wasn't real. It was a dream. He needed to wake up. He needed to do something.

"But don't you want this to be real?" She moved his hand to touch her face. "Don't I feel real?"

It was all he could do to shake his head, albeit, slowly. "Rebecca… It's not… You're not-…"

"I thought you wanted this," she pleaded with him, moving closer.

"No, I-"

"You wanted me back. You wanted a life with me. I'm here now."

"This isn't _real_," he moved away from her again, trying to shoo away as far as he could. "You're not her. She's-" His throat wanted to close up just thinking about it.

"I'm dead," she finished for him, in a calm, warm voice, "Out there, I'm dead. But I'm alive here. And we can be together."

"No-"

"You want this. You wanted me to come back and I'm here and I love you." She reached out for him. "I'm all that's left, Isaac, and I love you."

He moved away again, falling off the bed-

And jolting awake in his quarters.

**56- Regret (From "A Family Holiday." I would like to thank Cybra for this, cause this is jacked from her and every other fanfic out there… Give me a break, it's Sunday.)**

He could still feel it. All of it. The burning through his skin. The muscles rapidly twitching. The heart beating erratically. The pain. The pain. It hurt so much.

But he grit his teeth and held on. Even we they screamed at him to get away, he held on. It was worth it.

Too many times he caught her crying. Too many times she stayed up for days on end. Too many times she camped out in the Petting Zoo. When she went out of her way to help them, when she wanted them to be happy, when she smiled at him, he _hated_ himself. He knew nothing was helping her. He knew nothing was going to really make her happy.

He had been waiting for this just as much as she had and he'd be damned if he lets go of it all now.

Then it went black and he could have been falling. He was going to die, but it was worth it. It was well worth it. He just wished he could see the aftermath. He wished he could be there when she got her sister back, just to see her really smile. He wished he had more time to see it all turn out. He wished he hadn't walked away when she needed comfort. He wished they had gotten closer than whatever strong bond he held on her. He wished… for a lot of things.

His eyes strained until they finally opened, looking at the dark room. The clock read three in the morning. Still a few hours left… and his dream was already fading. Must of not have been that bad.

After stretching an arm, Six rolled over, wrapping his arms around Holiday and going back to sleep in the crook of her neck.

**57- Duet (Song is a slower version of Elvis' "Teddy Bear".)**

He heard her humming before he seen her. Six made sure to be quiet when he approached the room and when he did… he found himself just poking his head in.

Rebecca was sitting there, humming again before shushing. It was really late, pass one, yet she was smiling down at the bundle of blankets in her arms. The bundle, however, was a little grouchy. Not to the point of screaming, but grouchy. He was quiet for the most part… Rex said he got that from the father, but he said it with annoyance… Didn't faze them any.

Six quietly walked in, her looking up to see him and smiling. A little arm came out of the bundle at seeing the familiar face approach. He reached out to it, letting the little fingers wrap around his own.

"He's restless," she whispered, smiling up to him.

Six carefully sat next to her, moving the baby closer to him as he started humming, too. Only difference though, was that he started to sing softly. Once Holiday recognized the song, she chimed in, too, with a smile of pure amusement.

"_Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere._

_Oh, let me be your teddy bear._

"_I don't want to be a tiger, cause tigers play too rough._

_I don't want to be a lion, cause lions ain't the kind you love enough._

_Just want to be your teddy bear."_

Before they had really noticed, the baby had nodded off to sleep… Rebecca smiled at Six again and he smiled back before leaning down to kiss the baby on the forehead.

"Good night, Kenji."

**58- "It was the one thing he coveted most" (And MORE "Back In Black"ness)**

As soon as they announced their resignation, White Knight seen fit to leaving with a bang, not that Six or Holiday could blame him, really. Black Knight and Caesar's new ideas and technology for the organization ripped apart everything they had done in the last few years. Everything Rex had done.

It felt right to try and take their organization back or do something incredibly stupid trying. They were all in agreement on the plan, even the monkey.

Learning about Providence's new BlackOps team, however, proved to be quite interesting. When the first flicked a sword out, all the red flags went up. Three of them flicking swords out, however, proved to be a problem. Not to mention, they were good. Really good.

When those three decided to finally go down, they collectively decided to leave. Or Six did.

"This is insane, White! It was just _three _of them! There are more running around here. I've seen them."

White Knight in question looked over his laser gun, making sure it was alright after all that. "Then we'll fight them off, too, when we get to them."

"No, White!"

That's when he finally looked over at Six. His left shoulder had a fresh bullet wound and one of his legs had a nice long, cut in it… Even Holiday looked at him, though, because he gave off a good bit of strength for the moment.

Voices were heard down a hall; no doubt some more soldiers coming to find their targets. Holiday stood, cradling her bloody arm, but ready if there would be a new fight.

Six glanced in the direction of the voices, before looking back at White. "If we stay, we die. Then where will Providence be?"

White looked between them, then at the busted camera on the wall. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

That's when Bobo padded up between them. "I think I got an idea, boss man. But it's either a run or bust."

White looked to him, then looked over to Six, who was staring him down. "… Alright."

So, they agreed. As much as they'd like to see Providence on the ground than in their hands, they'd much rather see something else destroyed than with them.

That's why they destroyed Rex's room and used it as their primary escape route. They couldn't get any higher or lower in the facility, but it was more of a symbol than anything. They weren't going to get Rex. He was more than just a cure to them, the boy's family, and he was not going to be so idly handed over like Providence was.

About four hours later, they were sitting out in the desert… a little lost on where to go next.

White looked through the GPS installed on his sleeve. "There's a high energy source nearby. Must be a power plant or something. We'll check that out first."

Holiday hissed and Six stopped wrapping her arm. "You alright?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she reassured him, sitting on the ground next to him, "It's just sore. You're doing a good job."

Bobo walked closer to the group, pulling something out from under his shirt, and plopping it down on the ground before them all. White just chuckled before going back to what he was doing. Holiday's eyes were huge and Six was… confused. "What is that?"

The doctor slowly found her voice again. "You… didn't…"

"Yes, ma'am," Bobo sat down on her other side, congratulating himself on a job well done, while Holiday picked it up, still gazing at it.

Six simply read the cover. "Rex's Journal…? He keeps a journal?"

**59- Not Quite Enemies**

"Rex," the man behind the screen said as sternly as he could, without the added bonus of an underlying threat.

"What?" The kid just crossed his arms, looking off to the side in annoyance. He'd much rather be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"What you did today was stupid," White began, even as the kid's eyes cut to his. "You destroyed five city blocks, not to mention, you endangered hundreds of lives."

"Reality check, Knight," Rex shot back, "I didn't endanger anyone. The EVO that was trying to be Godzilla Two did."

If Knight hated anything on this green Earth, it was Rex's talk back. "And whose job was it to take the EVO quickly and _not_ let it wander into civilian territory?"

Now the kid was getting angry. "I did my part, Knight. I cured it, like my _job _entails."

"People could've been killed."

"They didn't, because I saved them."

The two glared at each other for a little while, until Knight finally broke the silence. "You're a brat."

"And you're old. Can I go?"

"No," it was a little more forceful than intended, but it was there, "You need to realize your mistakes today and that what you did really was genuinely stupid."

"Six didn't seem to think so," he glared back.

That earned a minor twitch from the man, but he suppressed screaming at the monitor. Won't do any good. "And unlike Six, I'm not going to be as lenient on you about mistakes as he is."

Six and lenient were two words that didn't go in the same sentence. Rex knew that much. Instead, he turned to leave. "I'll address it in the debriefing and I'll be the first one there in the morning meeting. That satisfy you?"

Knight just glared at the kid some more. Speaking of Six, he was a lot like the man… It was weird, since he _despised_ him so much. "See that you do."

With that, Rex turned away and walked out the room, saying over his shoulder, "Thought we were on the same side, Knight," before the door closed behind him.

White cut the feed and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Tell me about it."

**60- "It Began With a Letter" from Kingdom Hearts**

It read: You and one guest are cordially invited… She stopped there. That's all she needed to read. It was another Gala for scientist, just as herself, to flaunt what they've accomplished and rub it in the other's face, just as Moses. She was _always_ invited, but she never cared to go. It didn't concern science. It concerned politics and a high school urge to be on top of everyone. Not to mention that all those valuable minds in one place spelled out "attempted assassination".

No. Holiday did not want to go. But, it seemed, her mind had been changed for her.

"You're going," the man on the other end of screen said with a signature glare and scowl. "Providence is the top organization in the world to handle the EVO problem and we need to _stay_ on top. Mingle with these idiots and figure out what they haven't yet."

She just scowled right back. "Are you serious? These independent groups aren't a threat to us. Plus, there's likely going to be _something_ go wrong. Would you send your head scientist into that kind of danger?"

"You've been in those situations before, doctor, but if it bothers you, then I'll give you an escort." His eyes snapped between the other two males in the room. One of which raised his hand wildly about, trying to get the attention. Knight looked at the other one. "Six. You're going." The first slumped. "And Rex, you are _not_. We're not having a repeat of the Van Kleiss thing. Knight, out."

The screen went dark before he could hear any of the talk back.

Rex groaned, waving his hand as he left the room. "Whatever. Have fun, you two. Don't stay out too late."

Holiday watched him leave with an expression of sorrow, before turning to Six… who was glaring at her. "I am so sorry."

He sighed. "It's fine. I probably would've volunteered, anyway." Before he could elaborate, though, he followed after Rex.

o0o

The ballroom was beautiful, the people were talkative, the band was talented, the food was excellent, and all this disappeared from Holiday's mind quite quickly. "Okay, I give up. Where did you learn this?"

One of Six's hands was on the bend of her waist, the other in her hand, and they were… waltzing… She was very confused.

"Had to learn a lot of things for my previous job. Being the utmost formal and the perfect gentlemen went in that when the target happened to be an important one," he explained, moving her closely with his steps.

"Well, yeah, but…," she looked around. He could see the bafflement all over her face… It was kind of cute, especially since it was such a rare thing. She continued, "We're dancing. Waltzing. We're waltzing."

"It's helping us to blend in," he explained, letting out a very tiny smile, "They were starting to give us odd looks. No doubt because we're Providence. We'd continue to look odd if we didn't start acting like we were enjoying ourselves."

"… I am a horrible actor."

"I know. That's why we're waltzing."

She stifled the laugh and just smiled to him instead. "So…" Why not? She felt like it. "How's the new dress?"

Six raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by the question. It was a dark red number and strapless to boot, long, like her blue one, with a very small chain looped around her waist, and a slit coming up the side, leaving glimpses of the leg underneath. If he wanted to be _completely_ honest with himself-… But he didn't, so it was a moot point. "You look… nice."

"I thought so, too," she smiled, continuing with their dance.

**o0o**

**Lots of Holix, again. I'm not surprised in the least.**

**Also, if you feel so inclined, don't forget to let me know what you guys thought of **_**55-Dream**_**. I've considered this a full blown fic before. Let me know if you like the idea!**

**Read and Review!**


	7. 61 thro 70

**Hope you're still looking forward to these things! XD**

**o0o**

**61- Garden**

"What are you doing?"

Rex looked up at Six, who was standing above him and looking curious and… almost concerned.

"Doc told me that I seriously need a hobby," Rex stood, dusting off his hands, "So, I made a garden!"

The applause he expected was not there. "A garden?" was the reply, "In the Petting Zoo?"

"Why not? It all works," Rex argued, waving a hand to his precious garden thing. "I planted carrots and green beans and corn and broccoli and tomatoes and- Hey. HEY! BLINKY!"

The EVO tree was playing with a budding corn stalk, trying to see if the new little plant would react. Most others did and this one was really, really cute… to him. Didn't matter though, because he was cut off in his discovery when Rex loaded the Boogie Pack and started after him, Blinky trying to run away in the opposite direction.

Six just… watched, an eyebrow permanently towards the sky.

**62- Alcohol (Like I haven't written on this enough.)**

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you did."

"What?"

"I don't know."

They both sat in silence again, Noah leaning his back against a fence and Rex looking up at the stars.

"Sooooo," Rex started again.

"What?" Noah whined.

"I don't know."

"Rex," this time, Noah groaned, "If you have something to say then just say it and say it and get it over with so say it."

"I feel high."

"No, Rex. You're drunk. You're very, very drunk."

Rex leaned over to prop himself up against his friend, sort of… draping all over him. "Are you _suuuuure_?"

"Yes, Rex, I'm sure." Noah just kept leaning with his friend until he fell on the ground… with a huff.

"I don't know," Rex said again, "I can't tell if Six would be pissed more if I was high or drunk."

Noah eyed him. "I think he'd be more pissed if you were high."

"You think?"

"Yes."

"Good thing I'm not high."

"Rex. Get off of me."

"NOOOOOOO!" And Rex latched on. "DON'T LEAVE ME, NOAH!"

"Rex, I can't breathe." 

GASP. "WHY NOT?"

"Because your crushing my ribs into my lungs."

"Oh." Rex let off his grip and just flopped there for a few minutes, looking at the sky. "I think I'm high."

Noah groaned… and then a shadow passed over him. He groaned again.

Rex smiled and waved. "Hey, Six!"

Six just sent them both a scowl. "You. Are grounded. Forever."

"Oh…" Rex stopped waving, his face falling a little. Eventually, he looked over to Noah. "I think he's mad."

Noah closed his eyes. "Just… shut up, Rex."

**63- "I'm not the marrying kind." (Jumping ahead a good bit. May end up AU.)**

Six had his head on a table, staring at the thing in front of him, then to the screen in front of him. "I'm not the marrying kind, White."

"Okay," Knight said on the other side of the screen, his head propped up with a hand.

Six looked back at the little box with a ring in it placed right in front of his face. "I'm just not the marrying kind."

"Okay," Knight said again, almost impatient.

He stared the ring down, the little, silver band mocking him. It told him he was a loser, that he was scared, that if he wasn't brave enough to do this, then hope did he have at a full blown marriage. He opened his mouth again.

Knight face palmed. "Six. If you say it one more time, I swear I will put on my biosuit, go out there, and slug you."

He was silent for a few seconds… "But I'm just not-"

"That's it," White rose from his seat, but Six sighed on the other end.

"White, wait. I just don't know what to do. I mean," he sighed again, leaning back in his seat, "I am _not_ the marrying kind. What on Earth can I offer her? I'm likely to be killed at any time. Then what? Where would she be? If I do this, then I have to be there for her, and I can't be there for her if I'm constantly in danger, and if I'm not constantly on the job, _she_ might pay the price and I don't-"

"Six." White sat down again. "Breathe." The other man did as told, so Knight tried to get through to him. "You're not under Providence's eyes anymore. We're all basically free from that censor, have been for over a year now. You've had your memories back for months now. This is the perfect time to consider an actual life."

"But I can't-"

"And you're the one that went out and got the ring, so don't even start. You know you want this and you need to do this _before_ it's too late," he lectured his former partner. "You know that better than anyone."

Six stayed silent for a while after that… Quietly, he just admitted it. "I don't want to disappoint her."

"Hey. She's still with you," Knight shrugged, "Besides, you should probably let her make that choice. Don't you think?"

Six stayed quiet again for a long time, contemplating on that and staring down the ring again. Eventually, he hardened his resolve… He needed to do it now or he'd lose that mustered up confidence again. He snatched the ring up quickly, "I owe you one, partner," and he left the room.

Knight just smirked. "Yeah. I know. I'm great." He killed the feed.

**64- Slip**

She was so lucky he knew what her footsteps sounded like. Actually, she didn't know how lucky she was to not have a shuriken between her eyes right now… But… Her luck that he recognized the sound of her feet did not do anything to damper his curiosity of why she was walking around their new base so late and, from the sound of it, bare foot at that.

Perhaps the other Six, that one that had known her for the last five or six years, would have brushed it off as nothing or simply thought better to not follow her. He didn't know. He wasn't that man, anymore, and he didn't know what on Earth that man thought about, especially if he was really so closed off as everyone said he was.

This Six, however, the one that was here right now, knew a beautiful and, dare he say, hot woman when he seen one and this was one just so happened to break away from that particular Richter scale and spin off into her own tangent of whatever the definition of incredible was. Thus, he had initially lain the flirting on a _little_ thick, but once he slowly realized that she was actually an important person to his former self, he started really studying her more.

Which only led to him being a tad bit overprotective… and slightly, very easily jealous if another man happened to give her an eye. Thankfully, she was usually oblivious, but he very much so was not. So, hearing the small peter pat of her little feet so late at night brought one thing to mind.

Someone was about to die and Six was obliged to do it.

Holiday was no idiot and she was by far not trained. Actually, who knows, he probably helped train her some. So, he stayed as quiet as he would on any other mission, blending with the shadows and tailing her silently.

A small bit of light washed out into the hallway, where he heard a little shuffling going on. He noted that it was the kitchen where the noises were coming from… but the kitchen led to an open living room area and that easily led out to their hangar. Did she- She brought someone here? She trusted someone enough to bring them _here_?

Oh, yes. Someone was going to die.

Six tried _very hard_ to not grind his teeth as he got closer to the doorway… Then he heard something that was almost like a… giggle? Oh, no. This was ending. Right now. He moved into the path of the doorway and flicked the light on.

Holiday let out a little "EEP", her eyes closed shut to block out the intruding light. She eventually opened them again and looked at the doorway, a doughnut hanging from her mouth.

… Six quickly noted that the light was from the refrigerator and that, no, there was no other man. Or well, no man to begin with. You know. Anyway, she apparently had been alone.

"Doctor, what are yo- Hello." His eyes left her face, because he suddenly realized that he just caught her in nothing but a slip on. A tiny, light pink one. That clung loosely around her chest and hips. Came up a little bit higher than halfway to her knee. It was silk, too.

Thanks to his well-placed shades and her racing heart, she failed to notice where his attention span happened to drift over to. Holiday just took a deep breath, taking the doughnut out of her mouth. "Six. You almost gave me a heart attack," she told him, closing the fridge door and walking out through the door that he just pounced through, "You need to stop being so tense, sneaking up on people. Anyway, night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Doctor," was his only automatic response as he watched her walk by him, then out the door… and all the way down the hall.

**65- News**

Holiday put a cold rag to his forehead. "Six? Come on, Six. Wake up. Come on." He was still out cold, on the floor of their room.

In her defense, she had _tried_ to catch him when he was starting to go limp, but she was a little too late on the draw there. His shades sat beside her so that she could see his eyes and make sure that he didn't fall into some random coma or something.

"Six? I know you're there."

She received an eye twitch that time. Well, he's alive. That's good news.

"Six. Come on…" He didn't move much again. She just sighed. "You are so cliché. Seriously, now. I need you to wake up." Now she was just poking him in the ribs.

Aha! Got a little grunt out of him that time! His eyes tightened before he slowly broke them open, looking up at her. "…. 'Becca?"

"Good morning," she smiled down to him, dabbing the rag to his temple again. "You took quite the tumble."

His hand went to the other side of his face, closing his eyes again. "… Wh- What happened? Are you okay?"

"We weren't attacked," she scoffed, trying to muffle a laugh and failing, "You just fainted."

"I-… What?"

"Yeah," she smiled down to him, moving his hand away so she could keep the rag on his forehead, "You just went into shock by the news. That's all."

He sent her something close to a glare. "I don't go into shock, Doc… tor…" And the memory came back. She could see it in his face.

She was still smiling, but… she still bit her bottom lip, waiting for his _real_ reply… And she kept waiting for it. Seemed he went into shock again. She almost jumped when he finally spoke.

"We're-… You're-… Are you really?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. I made sure."

He went into silence again, staring up at her with some sort of expression of awe on his face. She was about to ask the million dollar question. If he was mad or not… If he seen this as an inconvenience… If he wanted nothing to do with this… But he, basically, answered the question for her.

"A… baby?" It wasn't so much the words, but the way he said it. It came out in a low breath and almost sounded like he could cry at the end of it. Not to mention he actually said the actual word. A baby. A child. A whole human being.

And yet, she still needed to correct him… She held up two fingers… and his eyes went wide… Then, slowly… he smiled…

**66- Wink**

It had only been a week since Six had lost years of his memory. The group that cared for him slowly began to realize that their Six was still there. He was just… different. Sort of. He was a little more aggressive, a little more head strong, a little more… smiley…

If Holiday had any doubts before on whether or not Six ever noticed her in "that" way, then they were simply abolished now. He made it painfully obvious that he had noticed her. She had realized that he seemed more mature and sure of his job than when he first woke up, but he was still… smiley… every now and then. It wasn't often. Only when they were alone and he had nothing better to do.

Like right now.

"Hey, sugar."

"Oh God."

"What?" Six leaned forward on her desk in The Tower, a fake expression of hurt on his face with a very small smirk, "And here I thought you liked me."

"Six." Alright. She's giving up on work right now. "Since when have _you_ been a flirt?"

"Since you fell from heaven."

"… Are you serious right now?"

"We can get serious if you want."

She sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Six. Really, I am flattered, bu-"

"I thought so." 

"_BUT_," she tried again, "Providence isn't exactly the place for any of that."

"Then why don't we take this somewhere else?"

"… Excuse me?" If he said Tahiti again, she was just going to ignore him for the rest of the day.

"You know," he purred, walking around her desk slowly with that grin. Even in those old fantasies, this was something completely new. "Candlelight dinner. Expensive steak. The oldest red wine we can find. You can wear a nice dress and we can go catch a movie that we… don't necessarily have to watch. Then, we can always work from there."

He was next to her now… Actually, he was really close to her now and she was, to understate, quite surprised. "E-Excuse me?" At least, that one wasn't sarcasm.

"You heard me," he purred quietly again, brushing his hand against her arm.

Yeah. Okay. This was weird.

Her hands reached up to his face, one going to his forehead for his temperature and the other against his cheek. All he did was smirk a little broader. Eventually, the hand on his cheek went to his shades, pulling them down a little to check on his eyes… making sure he wasn't in a strange sleep walk or something.

He winked at her.

She quickly put them back.

"You can take things off of me for as long as you want."

"Okay," she quickly took her hands back, "I should get back to work."

"But what about our dinner?" He stepped a little closer.

"Not right now."

"When do you get off?"

"…Today?"

His reply was the same smirk.

She just blinked at him. "Are you… sure?"

"Absolutely. As if you really had to ask."

She just… looked at him for a few more seconds, before rubbing the back of her neck. What if he did get his memories back? Would he forgive her for this? It's not like she's taking advantage of him. He seemed quite willing for a number of activities that she wasn't even going to touch.

… It was just dinner, though. Maybe a movie. That she _will_ watch.

"… Okay. But you're paying."

That time, he actually smiled. "Of course, I am. It is a date, after all."

"I never said it wa-"

"I'll get you from your room at seven," and he moved away before she could discount anything… Might as well break out that black dress, then, since he seemed to be all for it…

**67- Make-Believe (I've done a lot of these, too… I think a small twist is in order…)**

"Arr, me hearties!" the young boy loudly proclaimed, swinging a stick, "It is time to fetch us some booty!"

Noah snickered. "… Booty."

The stick was pointed at the blonde and the grown teenager was, honestly, a little scared. "Who ye be, stranger?"

Noah put his arms up defensively. "Woah there, little guy. Your mom sent me to look for you and Rex and to tell you that dinner-… Wait, where is Rex?"

There was some moan sound from behind the boy and a flop. Rex, who was tied up and gagged, slinked out from behind a tree like a worm.

"Oh…" Noah blinked. "There you are."

The kid's green eyes sliced over to Rex, annoyingly, before going back to Noah. "No talking with the prisoner!"

"Right! Sorry!"

"I ask again!" The kid stepped closer, the stick lightly jabbing at Noah's throat. "Who ye be?"

Now, the boy obviously knew who Noah was and Noah knew that, but in order to get out of this _safely_, then the best option would likely be to play along… But that's exactly what Rex would've done… and he was now a prisoner of war… Maybe he could use some big kid authority?

"Seriously, Kenji. Your mom hasn't heard from you two in a while and they already have din-" Noah was hit in the shin for his good deeds, then quickly flopped to the ground. "AH! Kenji! Seriously!" 

"You didn't answer my question, land lubber!"

"That's because you hit me!"

And Noah received an elbow to his back, making him flop to the ground… Upon looking over, he could see Rex giggling under the gag… Yeah. Ha ha.

The boy put his foot on Noah's shoulder. "Another prisoner, then! You'll be taken to the stockade as wel-"

"Kenji?"

The boy looked over curiously to the new voice, seeing Six walk closer. "Oh, hey, Dad."

"Oh yeah!" Noah whined, "Six gets a _hey, dad_ while Noah eats dirt! This is totally fair!"

Rex was all out laughing now, trying not to choke.

Six, however, just looked between the two grown boys, before turning back to his own. "Your mother's getting worried."

"Alright," the boy tossed the stick away, following after Six, both of them walking away.

Rex stopped laughing, now trying to signal someone to come back.

Noah moaned in the ground. "I don't think I can move…"

**68- Diamond in the Rough (Remember number 63?)**

The dam looked different when night fell across the city. The stars and moon sparkled off of the little water at the base of the dam. It was a nice scene and tonight felt good.

"Rebecca?"

She looked over, seeing Six walk up to her. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same," he answered, sitting beside her, "Looked all over base for you. Why are you out here? It's so late."

"Restless. That's all," she told him, rolling her shoulders and looking back over the scenery, "Just couldn't sleep."

He frowned. "We're doing okay right now."

"I know that. I think I'm just getting paranoid. Old age and all that…"

That time, he smirked. "You're not old."

"I sure do feel like I am," she mumbled with a small smile.

After a quiet debate with himself, he smoothly moved closer to her. "And… what would make you feel young… or at least your right age?"

She laughed at his act. "I'm not sure. What are you offering?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, internally thinking and fretting, "I was just-"

"Oh!"

He looked over to her, then looked up to the sky where her attention was turned to. A falling star?... Another falling star… Several falling- Must be a meteor shower. He silently cursed it. He had a semblance of a roll going on and that just had to go and ruin it!

"Well, that's nice," she told him, her smile coming back to the shower, "Haven't seen one of these in a while. Helps with the old thing."

At least that made him chuckle. "I've seen them a few times. Long time ago, though."

They sat in silence for a little longer, until something occurred to her. "Oh, why were you looking for me?"

"Uhh." Well, if his mind wouldn't go blank, maybe he could come up with something. "I was just-… I noticed you weren't-…"

"Are you okay?"

"Uhh." Dammit. "I was just-" Now you're repeating yourself. He just… stops, deciding to take a slow breath instead in order to just… get it out. "Rebecca?"

"… Yeah?" She looked worriedly at him… He wasn't looking back at her though.

"I was… just-… I mean, I wasn't-… I was-…"

"Six? What's wrong?"

"It's not- Nothing's- I mean-"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't-"

"What did Rex do?"

"No, he's not-"

"Six, if you just-"

"Rebecca, let me say it!"

"I'm trying, you won't talk." At least, he was looking at her now.

"I'm trying to talk. Just give me a chance."

"I've been giving you chances!"

"See? This is the kind of thing that worries me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you let me talk, maybe I can say it!"

"I don't know what you're trying to say!"

"I want to marry you! Damn!"

"Well, why couldn't you-… What?"

"I said that I-… Oh." No. Wait. That's not at all how he-

"You-…" She blinked at him, completely lost. "You want-…"

Whatever. At least, he did it. After a deep breath, he dug around in his pocket, pulling out the little box. Looking back to her, her eyes were now huge and a hand was over her mouth… He was really hoping that was a good sign… He cleared his throat, a little worried about it now, but he still opened the box, showing her the ring. "I was just-… If you want to, I mean-… If you don't that's-…" he took another breath, forcing himself to look at her. "Will you marry me, Rebecca?"

… She wasn't moving much. Alright, now he was really getting worried. Did he just break her or-

Then her arms wrapped around him so quick, he almost fell back.

**69- First Time**

"So when do I flip it? Now?" Holiday asked eagerly, armed with a spatula.

"Not yet," Six tried to tell her as patiently as he could. Why she was so eager about not burning a pancake was beyond him.

"… Now?"

And he sighed. "Not yet. You have to wait for the little bubbles to stop."

"… You mean these little- Hey!"

"It's best if you don't touch the hot skillet."

"Oh yeah, I guess so. Thanks… How about now?"

"Bubbles."

"Oh, right."

He sighed again. It's just pancakes. How hard could it really be?

"Oh, now?"

"Not-," thankfully, he looked before telling her his favorite quote of the day, "Yes, now." She was already eagerly, yet extremely carefully trying to figure out how to do it right. "Now, don't fret if it turns out a little burnt. The first one usually does… Holiday, what are you doing?"

"About to flip it."

Usually, she'd do something like that far too quickly. She must've finally caught on… except now she was too slow and it was burning. "You need to do it soon."

"Don't rush me."

"Alright," he sighed one more time, leaning back to enjoy the show.

Apparently she finally decided to try, but… Oh, wow. What was she doing? "Wait, you're not doing it right."

"There's no wrong way to do it."

"… Yes… There is… And you're doing it."

"I got this, Six." If there were four words he hated most on Earth, it was those.

Quickly and smoothly, he stood close behind her, putting her hands on top of his. "Let's try this," he told her, moving her hands with his. It was rather easy to control her hands, since she was completely caught off-guard by the act, but it wasn't as if there was much complaint. Slowly, they finally flipped the pancake that was turning a nice black color.

She frowned at it. "The first one usually messes up, right?"

"That's right. Don't fret about the rest. You're doing well with these."

She smiled and turned her head to look at him. "Thanks."

He couldn't help but smile back and, before he could think to stop himself, leaned down and lightly kissed those lips before pulling away. "Ready to try this pancake thing again?"

"Yes," she smiled and nodded.

It took a few hours after breakfast for either to actually realize that was the first kiss they shared.

**70- Smile (For those of you who follow most of my writings… You already know where this is going…)**

Six had an incredible memory. Came with the job. It was easier to just remember faces and maps then for such things to weigh you down or, worse, compromise a mission. Even the six year memory loss didn't become permanent. In the end, he ended up remembering everything.

Didn't help, but he did remember that much.

There were memories he wanted to keep close and there were memories he wanted to forget. Then, there were some memories he still wished he could pull up again and some memories that he wanted to believe just weren't real.

He could remember the slight chill in the air vividly and the snow falling slowly and carefully down to Earth. He could remember the red snow beneath him, thinking that it was too dark, too much. He could remember thinking that he hadn't cried that much since he was so young, before One found him, before he grew accustomed to being on his own. He could even remember a light, cold hand against his cheek. He could remember the words. "It's alright. It's alright."

There were, however, two things that he simply could not draw up to his memory. He knew them both, but he just… couldn't bring it up. Her voice. He couldn't recall the sound of her voice for the life of him. Then, it was her smile. Not just any smile she'd drag up, but that one smile that was just for him and Rex and her sister. That smile that told him how much she loved him and forgave him no matter how much it hurt.

Maybe, if he had either one, it would make things a little easier.

Maybe the alcohol would help him remember… or forget the whole thing. Maybe he could forget her.

No. That was the last thing he wanted… He'd rather remember the touch of her hand, telling him that it was alright, than forgetting it, too. He'd already betrayed her by forgetting her voice and her smile, he couldn't bear any more.

So, he sat there, in the dark, trying to keep the world out in order to keep the rest of her alive. It was all he had left.

**o0o**

**Why do I feel the need to keep killing them? Why do I love angst so freaking much? Argh, I'm an awful person.**

**OKAY! We three more chapters left, folks! Then more fics and more oneshots XD cause my lust for fanfics will never to be satisfied, apparently.**

**Read and Review**


	8. 71 thro 80

**I just totally realized that I haven't been doing my usual replies to reviewers here… Totally just… forgot about that. Idunno.**

**So, yeah, I'm going to do that again. XD**

**o0o**

**71- Nerdy (Ref to Ben 10, cause LULZ. Also a ref to Portal. 8D Just cause.)**

Holiday moved her Knight forward and to the left after five or six minutes of just solid thinking. Rex leaned over the board staring at the piece, before looking back over the rest of it. Three moves ahead… Who was he kidding? He had to play it by ear when it came to her.

"Have you seen that new Sumo Slammers comic book?"

"Not listening," he mumbled, continuing to dart his eyes across the board.

"I'm just saying that it's supposed to have some new levels on it. Supposed to solve them with a special gun."

"You aren't going to distract me, Doc…"

She just sent a sly smile his way. Oh yes, she could distract him, but she wasn't aiming at teenage hormones today… Thankfully. Or well, games were close enough. She noticed one of his eyebrows dart up, something he apparently learned from Six, which meant he had an idea.

Holiday tried again. "Well, I also heard that in February they're supposed to have new episodes… of…"

Rex moved his rook four spaces to the left, putting it in perfect line with her king… "Yes, Doc. You were saying?"

"I'm not listening…"

"Are you sure? Cause I'm kind of interested in this show you were talking about."

"Busy, Rex."

"Suuuuuure, you are. Not busy enough for Sumo Slammers, though!"

"Ergh…"

"Hey, you started this whole thing."

**72- Morals**

Every EVO in the Providence Petting Zoo now came equipped with a collar. It was nice. They were less harmful, more obedient, like trained animals instead of wild. It was when Black Knight ordered a collar placed on Bobo as well that he actually began to question the technology.

It was about a week after Rex left, that he actually began to hate it. At the time, it didn't seem like a bad idea. Rex was freaking out and probably about to go down a path that would get him killed. If he had one of those collars, he would be safe. That's what Caesar was thinking at the time, anyway.

But Rex, like always, had a good point. It wasn't just obedience. It was free will. Every EVO in the Petting Zoo, or most of them at least, used to be human. Bobo had developed a better conscious awareness through his transformation, however, and Rex… was a teenager. He was just a normal kid. Yes, he was EVO, but it wasn't like he couldn't control his actions. It wasn't like he was hurting or killing the people he once cared for.

He was scared to death when Rex went missing again, right under Providence's nose. Mostly, he was scared Black Knight had gotten him before he did and… he didn't know what would've happened, then.

Eventually, it became clear that Rex was with Six, Holiday, White Knight, and the _real_ Bobo. They had found a dam and it provided plenty of energy for them, a perfect way to stay off of the grid. He was with the people that saved him and raised him for the last few years.

When Black asked if there were new developments in finding Rex, he didn't miss a beat. "Haven't heard a word."

**73- Hide**

It didn't matter what either of them said.

Holiday said that it would help no one if something happened to them. White said that it was to live to fight another die.

Six still knew what it was. They were hiding. These people had taken the organization that they built, or so he was told, and they were hiding from it. Personally, it ticked him off, and he let Holiday know about it during one of their more heated conversations.

Unfortunately, she argued back, a trait he shamelessly liked about her, and raised quite a good point… another trait he liked about her.

"If you're so concerned about hiding, then why'd you suggest it in the first place?"

"My suggestion was to help Rex."

"And?"

Six just picks up his arms, gesturing to their new home. It had been five months since they've found the place.

Once again, she showed him another thing he liked too much. Or well, two. She knew what he meant and she wasn't scared of him. Her eyes quickly narrowed, "He will come back, Six."

"How do you know? How does Providence know?"

And now she was mad. "Just because you don't remember him-!"

"No, Doctor, I _don't_ remember him!" he simply screamed back, "But I _did_ have a little time to get to know him! I miss him, too!"

"You have a sucky way of showing it!"

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for a lost hope to come back!"

"He Is Not _Lost_!"

"HOW DO YOU _KNOW_?"

They were both angry. Both scared. Both thinking the worst about the boy. He knew it. She knew it. Didn't stop them from venting at each other, though. It felt good to vent, especially to someone he trusted, someone he knew was going through the same.

But, then she showed him one more thing he liked about her. Her strength.

She punched him square in the jaw. That ended their fight right there. At least, she apologized later. That somehow helped it all feel a little… better.

**74- Invisible (Young!Six ficlet.)**

The snow lightly coasted to the ground in sheets. It was a beautiful, white Christmas in the city. The stores and streets were decorated and lit. People walked down the sidewalks, window shopping with their children. Everyone was laughing, pointing, and having a good time.

One child sat against one of the older stores. It had been closed down for months, so there was no one there to shoo him away. He wanted to see the lights, too… and the families.

His brown eyes watched people pass him by, both adults and other kids alike. No one bothered to look at him. No one noticed the dark rings under his eyes or the moth eaten, thin clothes or how his skin seemed to cling to his bones or the way his hair feathered across his face like string… He never did like people noticing him, though.

The boy looked up to the sky, watching the snow fall. It was going to be another cold night.

**75- "Oceanic" by Bond (Real binary. Translate it or you may miss the punch line****.**** They have binary translators. Google 'em. LULZ)**

"You sure, Doc? That gas stuff always gives me funky dreams."

"I know, Rex. It's the only way to be safe."

"If you… say… so…"

"We'll be right here when you wake up…"

01010011 01011001 01010011 01010100 01000101 01001101 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010011 01010000 01001111 01001110 01010011 01000101

01010010 01000101 01010000 01001100 01000001 01011001 00100000 01010011 01000101 01010001 01010101 01000101 01001110 01000011 01000101

01000001 01000011 01010100 01001001 01010110 01000101

_Light from the fans above washed over the lab. Holograms of microscopic machines blazed in various colors on every wall. The generator whirred loudly as it attempted to keep up with the tasks it was given._

"_Go play somewhere else, Rex. It might be dangerous in here."_

_A woman's sweet smile with a warm glass of milk. A man's gruff responses to his want for attention. A teenager's laugh as he breaks yet another thing. An older man's cocky grin. A feminine voice speaking through a machine._

"_This place is for big people only. Alright?"_

_Tension started to grow. Suspicion. It was getting too big. Too out of control._

"_It's alright, mijo. Don't worry about any of that."_

_That cocky grin. The way he looked at the holograms. It made him scared. He didn't know of what._

"_How many times have I told you not to touch that?"_

_The lights were so bright. Reds. Blues. Then, yellows. Everyone was scared of the yellows._

"_You'll be safe in here, Rex. Don't be scared. It'll be alright. We'll fix this."_

"_I'm very proud of you, Rex."_

"_It's like he speaks to him. As if he talked to them."_

"_He's not an experiment for you to keep testing! He's a child!"_

"_Just stay in here, Rex. I'll come back when it's safe, okay? I'll come get you. I promise. Yes, I promise. You have to let go. I have to leave now. I'll be right back."_

"_You're too important. We can't lose you if this goes badly."_

"_You're our only hope left, Rex."_

_The yellow light swallowed everything he could see. It swallowed him. It tore through the Earth like it was churning up the globe for his uncle's fields. The trees went to flames in instances. The life started to wither. They told him to stay here. They said he was safe here and they were right. He was safe. But he could see. He could see it. He could hear it. He could speak to it._

01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101101 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01010010 01100101 01111000 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01110111 01100101 01100001 01110010 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00101110 00100000 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101100 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00101110

He blinked back against the harsh light above him, but it quickly dimmed down. "Sorry," Holiday apologized, moving it out of the way. "How do you feel?"

"Groggy," he answered with a yawn before sitting up, scratching his neck a little, "Bobo back with the pizza yet?"

**76- Meeting (a lot like my Green Danger ficlet, sorta)**

He cracked his knuckles, making a resounding POP sound across the small room… That was much louder than it used to be. Eh, a lot of things have changed in the last few years, though.

He was certainly thankful for today, though. It was one of his better days and someone special was coming to see him. It had been a few months since his favorite student had been by. He understood the why, he just didn't like it too much. Before all this nonsense, he'd see the boy at least once a month.

… He shouldn't call him a boy anymore. He was most certainly a man now. Even to the point that he started acting like it.

One's yellow eyes trailed up at the sound of footsteps and he… almost smiled. "What's with the suit?" His voice was much rougher now, not surprising given his new form.

Six just smiled back. "Like it?"

"It's… certainly green," he answered back, smiling and watching his student get closer and sit in front of him.

"My job isn't just fighting anymore," Six sighed, taking off the glasses, "They want me to be diplomatic now or something…"

One nodded in response. "Right. Second-in-command. Comes with the title."

"I suppose so," he sighed again, before looking up to his master. He might be an EVO, but he looked a lot the same to him. "How've you been, master?"

One rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "Same. Just wish Trey and Five would stop coming here at the same times. Their bickering drives me up the wall."

Six scoffed. "Two years I had to put up with that since it started. I think you can handle being in a room with them for five minutes. Try an eight hour stealth job..." He groaned at the memory. Lucky that any of them got out of that alive. Six could've killed them both right there.

One waved his hand… or was it a paw now? Anyway, he'd much prefer a story. "You know about all that stuff. Enough about me. How is this Providence place treating you?"

Six just shrugged in response. "Not much to report."

"Oh, really," One scoffed in agitation. Got to be blunt with Six. "What about this old partner of yours, White Knight? How's he coping to the new setting?"

"Very angrily," he answered, "It's to be expected, though. I mean, he is stuck in a room forever. I'd be pissed, too."

Nod, nod. "And what about the boy?"

"Rex?" Six thought on that for a second, "He's cocky. A little spoiled. He's handling fine overall, though. Learning quick. He's a bright kid. Holiday's sure proud of him."

"You sound like you are, too."

Six just shrugged, as if One expected anything else from him. Give it a few more months.

"And what about the doctor?"

"What about her?"

… Well, that was almost unexpected. "How is she? You spoke highly of her on your last visit."

"She's fine."

… One just tilted his head. "What happened?"

Six slumped his shoulders with a heavy sigh. "I just-… I followed her again."

"Because that worked so well last time."

"Anyway," Six interrupted, "I… found out what's been bugging her lately."

"Don't tell me," One crossed his arms, "She has a man already."

"I-… What? Why would that bother me? Her. Why would that bother her?"

"You're jealous."

"I am not- Can I just finish the story?"

"By all means," he waved his paw.

"Thank you," and Six continued, "I found out that she goes into the Petting Zoo once a week, but the last few nights have been more frequent. So, I-…" He stopped at the look One was giving him. "I grew concerned!"

"Sure you did."

"Anyway!" He tried one more time, "I found out that she has a family member that turned EVO. A younger sister… She's incurable, too."

… That changed things. "Is she… like me?"

"No… She's worse. Basically, she's just gone. I mean, she's-" He stops. He really doesn't want to say 'monster.' He really, really doesn't.

One just nodded, thinking. "And what have you done?"

"Nothing. I don't know what to do… Should I do anything?"

His master shrugged. "That's up to you… You'll figure it out."

Six sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope so…"

One… actually smiled. "You want some tea? I can't seem to make it anymore, though, and… Five's always seems to come out weird. And Dos is far too fancy with it."

Six actually chuckled. "Sure," he told him before standing.

"Thanks, Six."

… It was weird to hear that. Felt like it had a lot more meaning behind it. But he just nodded and said, "You're welcome."

**77- Coffee (I must've done this fic about 50 times. XD)**

A cup placed itself beside her on the desk. She looked at it, blinking, before looking up at the man now leaning against her desk and sipping his own coffee.

She smiled, leaning back in her seat. "You're up late."

"Make that early," Six told her, "It's four in the morning, doctor."

"Is it?" She looked over to the clock hanging on the wall across from her… then slumped in her chair. "Guess I overwork myself whether I'm here or back in Providence."

"You shouldn't work this hard. We need you awake and alive more than anything."

"I know," she sighed, slumping a little more at his scolding.

Six leaned off of the wall, walking out of the room. "Try to get some rest, doctor."

She didn't reply, just smiled as he left… then turned to smile warmly at the coffee. He must've done that small act of kindness towards her a hundred times over, but… that was the first time that he remembered. For now.

**78- Haunted (The voices are One, Rex, and Holiday. They… aren't there anymore.)**

Six was drunk. He knew he was drunk. He couldn't give a damn about it either. He was drunk and, by God, that's how he's staying.

When he's sober, people expect him to stand tall, be strong, and not punch someone in the face because he misinterpreted what they whispered, again. No, when he's sober, they want him to act like nothing's wrong, they want him to be this merciless soldier, they don't want him to feel any pain, they don't expect him to.

When he's drunk, though, that's a different story. When he's drunk, people expect him to slur, stumble into things, and punch someone in the face for nothing. When he's drunk, it's okay for him to seclude himself in his room, it's okay for him to switch emotions on a dime, it's okay to answer back to the voices in his head.

He stared at the ceiling blankly for a long time, a tear sliding down his face. "I'm not tired," he told the empty room, "I'm fine. It's okay." He stayed quiet again for several minutes, just listening. "I'm fine, I said," he slurred, "Don't worry about me. I'm alright."

He listened to the voices talk to each other again, all three of them agreeing that he wasn't nearly as fine as he claimed to be. "I'm not the one any of you should be worried about," he said again, before taking a swig from the bottle… then suddenly stopping, taking the rim from his lips.

"No, it's okay," he said with a lot less offense in his voice, rolling over on his bed to hold the sheets in his hand, "I'm alright. Don't cry. Rebecca, please, don't cry. It's okay… I'm okay…"

He grew quiet again, letting himself cry, even though he was still trying to coax her to stop.

**79- Sleep (During the Heroes United Crossover)**

Her hand touched against the glass of the ICU chamber Six was currently occupying. She did not like to see him this way… He wasn't even breathing on his own…

Holiday crouched down beside it, rubbing her hand where his cheek was. He looked like he was asleep. She wished he was. Then this would be one of those very few times that she caught him vulnerable or… normal. Her thumb just rubbed in circle gently on the glass.

"Don't stay asleep, okay?" she whispered to him, looking for anything to tell her that he heard her, "We all need you here… All of us…"

The base shook. It was getting closer. Even Rex patched in through her ear piece telling her so.

She sighed, placing her lips against the glass… wishing it was his skin. "… I'll be right back" Please, she thought, don't go anywhere.

With that, she hoisted up her gun and left to take on the threat head on, before it got to her sleeping friend first.

**80- "Are you sure about this?"**

She cocked the gun.

"Are you sure about this?" Six asked her again, for at least the hundredth time, as they sat crouched outside of Providence Headquarters. "You can still get out. No one will think different of you."

"I will," Holiday said, checking the sights before looking at him, "I'm not leaving you in this."

"I'm used to things like thi-"

"No one is used to things like this."

"You aren't," he spoke firmly. He was really hoping she would've backed out sooner, but that had never been her style. "I'm not going to make a mistake just because you can't-"

… Her hand was suddenly wrapped around his. "You won't," she spoke softly, conflicting his earlier tone, "You know you won't." He didn't say anything. Didn't even let up on his stern features. She could see through it, though, as usual. The only reason he didn't speak was because he didn't trust himself to speak. "I'm scared, too, but you can't do this alone. You know that."

He let out a deep breath, looking away from her face to study her fingers laced in his. "No matter what happens, just stay safe. No matter what. Understood?"

She smiled and he almost took her into a hug. Almost. "Understood."

He squeezed her hand a little tighter, before letting go and moving in first.

**o0o**

**In 80- **_**"**__**Are you sure about this?"**_**, they were both supposed to die at the end. I didn't continue it on, so yeah. It'll probably happen in a later prompt. Same with 78- **_**Haunted**_**. One of my friends really liked it, so I may branch something from it. Though, I'll admit, I actually got that idea from a few "lost chapters" on the original **_**Breakeven**_**. That was, in a gist, of how he reacted to Holiday's "death."**

**But, I digress.**

**Sorry that this is a little late. I had finals, but now I'm out of school. WOO!**

**Read and Review!**


	9. 81 thro 90

**AND THEN THERE'S MORE.**

**o0o**

**81- Loss (Remember number 80?)**

He didn't know how it happened. It just… did.

The soldiers, these new soldiers she had hired, they were different. Too well trained. Too synchronized. Far too good. Six wouldn't be surprised if they were _actually_ robots.

They had finished what they came to do. All the information was wiped and all the bombs were nicely in place. It looked like that it might not be some form of suicide mission after all. For a little while, it did, anyway. For a second, when he told her the hall was clear, and she fleeted him a smile before she moved on. It was one of those smiles that made him want to smile.

Then, suddenly, she was down. And there was blood. He seen the blur of black and gray too late, but he ran toward her anyway.

The soldier over her parried his sword against Six's. Then there was another blur. He had seen it this time. Seen the other three soldiers. Seen the other blade before it came down. But he didn't stop it. He let the cool blade slice over his ribs. That didn't mean he was done, though. They probably thought it did, but it didn't.

Six quickly twisted his own blade around, dragging it through his attacker's neck, before using his other hand to grab on to the one above _her_ and slamming his sword through his chest, pulling it down to the soldier's torso.

The third soldier was quick in his movements. His blade cleanly went through Six's stomach, making him stop and freeze, before the soldier pulled it out again and sliced his open neck.

He was thrown to the floor and he could clearly make out more footsteps running towards them, as if they were echoing in his skull. He tried to choke in a breath, but he couldn't. His eyes jerked around quickly, knowing that they were going to fade away soon, when he seen her. The black hair pooled in front of her face, sticking together from the blood. He couldn't see her. Couldn't see her eyes. Her smile. She wasn't moving.

His arm reached out for her. He couldn't even reach the blood, much less her. He tried to call to her, say her name, scream, anything. His fingers dug into the linoleum, until he couldn't see anymore, until he couldn't feel the smooth surface anymore. He tried to call her again, her name chanting through his mind, until he got too tired to even do that much.

This was his fault. He knew it.

His grip on the floor slacked.

**82- "I'm only brave when I have to be."**

Rex coughed, a puff of something he assumed was composed of asbestos flying up around him. He moved his fingers and feet gently, feeling them scrape against the concrete. Alright, they're still there and not crushed. Always a good thing. He chanced opening his eyes.

The first thing he could see was a steel beam mere inches from his face. His eyes darted around. Yeah, that's right. The building fell… on top of him. Why on Earth didn't he-

Another cough sounded… beside him. He looked over, seeing a little girl with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. That's right. There wasn't enough time and she wouldn't move. He made his force field with the Block Party and they fell on impact. It must have knocked him unconscious… The girl seemed fine though. Well, shaken up, but she didn't seem hurt… She must've been awake through the whole thing… That leaves a bad taste in his throat.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks quietly, trying and failing to roll on his side to face her.

She sniffles again, before her big eyes look at him. "Y-You're okay? I-I thought- I thought you were- were-"

"I'm fine, see?" He fakes a chuckle, trying to pull his arms up and failing on that, too. This was a tight fit. Good thing he wasn't terribly claustrophobic… or, used to be, anyway. Trying to calm the girl down seems to help. "I'm alright. Just got knocked for a loop is all."

She sniffles again, before managing to crawl a little closer to him, clinging to his jacket sleeve. Her eyes were wide, wild, scared.

"What's your name?" Rex asked, trying to calm her down with conversation.

It wasn't helping much for him, though. His training with Six was starting to kick into overdrive. Using the Smack Hands or something else to bust his way out would likely cause a collapse on the carefully lain pieces of steel and bricks. The Block Party would probably get him out, but probably not the girl, and he's not going to try something like this on a 'probably.' He had to trust the people on the outside to dig them out and they were likely already working on that. The building was pretty big, though. There's no telling how much rubble was in between them and rescue. He looked around their tiny space, looking for any light that wasn't coming from dimming flashlight beside them, and trying to calculate how much oxygen they had left… Two hours? Maybe?

"Sa-Sandra," she sniffled to him.

His looks didn't betray his thoughts as he just smiled back to her. "I'm Rex."

She nodded. "I- I know. You're on TV. The News."

"Yeah, I'm kinda famous." He arched an eyebrow, smirking. "I'll give you my autograph once we're out of here." Her little hands knotted in his jacket tighter and his smirk faltered a little. "Hey, don't worry about that. I had half of Providence with me. We'll be out of here in no time."

"Y- You think? Really? I- I hope everyone's alright."

"They are. I made sure there was no one else." Okay, that was lie. He didn't have time to look around, so he saved the first person he seen. If it turned out that someone else was hurt, she could call him a liar and hate him all she wanted. It beat her panicking right now and taking all of their oxygen in a few quick breaths.

She didn't say anything in turn.

"It's alright," he tried again, managing to wrap his arm over her shoulders. "We'll be fine. You'll see."

Some dust fell from the plaster held above them and Rex couldn't help but suck in a worried breath. Don't cave in. Don't cave in.

Was… that a knock? "Hello?" Yep, he was starting to go insane in all this.

"Rex!" It was Six's voice. A very, worried Six's voice.

It was the best voice in the world right now. "Six! We're okay. We're not hurt. Tiny space, though."

"We'll get you out. Don't move," the voice ordered and Rex was inclined to follow orders right now.

The little girl's eyes had gone wide. "Wh- Who was-"

"That's Six," he explained to her with a genuine smile this time. "He'll get us out. Don't worry. He's the best guy that could've gotten this job right now."

And then, light. To the point where he had to blink it away.

"You alright, kid?" Six and a few of the other soldiers were crouched around the hole they made, looking down at the pair.

"Never better," the boy breathed, before moving his arm from under the girl. "Come on," he said, talking to her again, "You go first."

"But what abou-"

"I'm fine, remember?" It wasn't like she had much say in it. Some of the soldiers were already hauling her out. Once she was safe, Rex gratefully took Six's offered hand, tugging himself out as well.

He took in a deep breath of fresh air, noting how very gray his clothes were right now. He was in desperate need of a shower. "Anyone else caught under this?" he asked, once they were safely out of the rubble.

"No one. Just you two," Six informed. His voice was back to its level, stoic self. "Holiday said your bios never faltered."

It question of "how did you do it?" was unspoken. Rex simply looked over to the little girl, who was wrapped in blanket, being handed water, and scooped in her mother's hug all at once.

"I'm only brave when I have to be."

**83- Young (Another scenario of how this happened. There's so many.)**

This made the third day. One made a note of it, puffing frozen air of his lungs, walking the cold streets. He sighed, purposefully walking into a barren alley. He continued down it before stopping… and turning around to face his stalker.

And he stood there. Young boy, very young, cold, needed food, determined fire in his eyes.

"Why do you keep following me around?" Even though he asked, he knew. This boy had been in danger on the morning of that first day and, dammit, One saved him. At first, he thought that the boy looked at him like a personal guardian, but that wasn't it. The boy didn't see him as a guardian. He seen him as a savior. As a way out.

One knew this and yet… he hadn't taken him in. "I've explained before," he told the boy, again, "I'm a mercenary. A killer. I don't need a kid running around me heels."

The boy's jaw stayed resolute.

"You're too young, boy. I won't take you in."

"I don't want you to," his voice spoke, cracking. It was the first time One had heard him speak. He knew the child wasn't dumb, but he didn't know if he had the ability anymore. Apparently, he did, because he continued. "You can teach me."

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked, "Again. You're too young."

"That's not it," the boy replied, "I know you'd prefer a young student to an older one."

… He was right. Well, he wasn't mentally dumb and, apparently, not intellectually dumb either.

The youth continued. "You think I'm weak. You think I'm broken. Just try and teach me. If I fail you, at all, even on the first try, then kick me to the side. I won't bother you again."

One doubted that. Sort of… The boy was by far not an idiot. "How do I know you're even worth it?"

"I've followed you down these past three days, haven't I?"

He smirked. "Oh, yeah? Then where do I sleep at night?"

"The hotel on the north end of town. You stay in the east corner room."

So, HE was that sound. The boy must've only found him last night. "Were you expecting scraps?"

"Don't belittle me." It was spoken with venom. With an age that was well beyond the child's years.

One looked at him. Really looked at him, studying his body and that look in his eyes. "… What's your name, boy?"

The boy didn't speak.

He smirked again. "What? Don't have one?"

He still didn't speak.

His smirk fell away… One turned, walking back down another alley, before calling over his shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

He could almost feel the boy's eyes narrow. "You don't have to feed me."

"I don't _have_ to do anything," he called back.

**84- Shadow (Continued from 83; Cybra came up with the name "Shadow")**

"And this is your room," One said, opening the door. He took note of the boy's eyes going wide and his jaw almost landing on the ground.

He immediately looked up to the man. "Please. I don't want special treatment and I don't want to be a burden."

"If this were either, you wouldn't be getting your own room," he told the boy, sticking his thumb in there. "It's yours."

The boy looked at it again. A bed sat against a corner, but the room could've easily fit at least three or four more of them. Not to mention the long bay window against the south wall, looking out over the beach. He just gulped at the sight. Even when he was at… his past home, he hadn't a room like this. He hadn't had much of a room at all. He looked back up to the man. "Thank you, Master."

One nodded. "Now, I expect you to keep it tidy and I expect _you_ to wash up at least once a day." The boy had been out on the streets so long, he wanted to make sure the point was across. "No, talking back. This is my house, so my rules. And you show up every time we have a meal and make sure to eat your fill. You'll also be pulling your own weight around here, but…" He looked up at the wall clock in the hallway. "We'll save that for the morning. We'll get you an alarm clock soon, but for now, I'll just get you up bright and early in the morning… and when I do, I want you to remember that no talking back rule."

The boy was looking about the room again, but he heard every word. He simply nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Alright then. Get plenty of rest, Shadow. Good night." He stretched out a shoulder and was about to turn toward his own room.

"Good ni-… Master?"

"Hmm?" One turned back.

"May I ask a question?"

He smirked. "You are asking one."

… The boy's brow furrowed. Oh, he was going to be fun. "May I ask another?" His voice sounded less innocent this time and more his age. More like whoever the real him was.

One just chuckled. "Sure."

"Why do you call me… Shadow?"

Had he? Oh, yeah, he has been. He shrugged. "I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just… you wouldn't give your name and, well, that's what I've been calling you while you were stalking me down." He was, after all, his little shadow for those few days. "If you want me to call you by another name, I'll do so."

The boy seemed to think on it for a second, before shaking his head. "No… Shadow's fine."

"Alright then." He continued on his trek to his room. "Good night, Shadow."

"Good night, Master." Shadow took a deep breath before going into his new room, as if trying to brave it.

**85- Superpowers**

Six was merely enjoying the morning paper, when the boy flew past him. He straightened the paper out.

"WOOO!" Rex's joy could probably be heard on the other end of Providence, not like anyone would be surprised to hear it.

"You don't want to wear yourself out," Six said, not looking up from the paper and sipping at his coffee.

"Jealous much?" Rex asked on another fly by. The boy had a new build for the past few days, but he couldn't really figure out how to make it work. This morning, Six woke up to _this_ and wasn't surprised in the least.

"I like my feet firmly planted on the ground. Thank you."

"Yeah, you're jealous," Rex decided, slowing down and managing a decent landing. "And here I thought you were the super hero with that hover board of yours."

Six just shrugged, flipping through the paper. "There's a difference between having abilities and being a hero."

Rex rolled his shoulder, stretching his back, making sure all the kinks were worked out. "Your point?"

… The man eventually looked up to the EVO… before a small smile crossed his features… right before he buried it again, putting the paper aside, and standing. "Ready for training?"

"I considered that training!"

"I didn't."

"Argh."

**86- Eyes**

He loved her eyes. Yes, they were green and that did earn them bonus points, but that was all. Just bonus points.

He loved her eyes because of the way she looked at him. Sometimes, he wished that she wouldn't look at him like that, though. Not every day was as clean and… innocent as others were. He loved to look into her eyes before letting his own wander down the rest of her, eventually just coming back. On other days, he just couldn't look at all. These were those days that he felt he didn't _deserve_ her eyes on him. These were those days when he _knew_ he didn't deserve that look.

She bandaged a cut on his arm, every now and then glancing to him with that look, only it was tenfold. It was caring, forgiving, dare he think, _loving_. No, he didn't deserve it. Not from her.

Usually, she would try to get him to spill what was wrong and it wouldn't work… not right away, at least. Today, she knew what was bugging him and he could tell that she was trying to find something that would help him.

He had a moral code at one point in time. Close to the top of that list was to not kill children, to never make them a victim. It seemed, since the beginning of this new war, he's had to struggle, just to live with himself.

He felt her hand smooth the bandage, but her gentle touch didn't leave his arm. He felt disgusting.

"You had no choice." Her voice was quiet, sad, concerned, warm. She was trying to offer comfort. A being like her was offering comfort to something like him.

He slid off the exam table, turning around, not even daring to look in her direction. He couldn't. He didn't deserve her, her look, nor her comfort. "I know." He walked away.

**87- Inheritance (OMFG, THIS IS SO AU, but adorable)**

A lot of things had changed in the last ten or so years, particularly the world and particularly Rex. For right now, Rex himself, age of about twenty-seven, ran down an abandoned and destroyed street.

He was breathing hard after running for so long, before he finally managed to slink behind a wall and look at his pursuer… whom he couldn't find. His finger fell against his ear piece, his deeper voice coming out in pants. "Noah. Where'd it go?"

"_You are asking ME!_" The man on the other line asked back. "_There's so much interference going on with the nanites alone, not to mention- Dammit! I think I'm going to lose you, Rex._"

"What? No. Don't say that. As soon as you say things like that, it usually-… Noah?" His answer was static. He cursed beneath his breath, before looking out to the street again. This EVO had a bad feel with him, especially since it manage to suppress other nanites, therefore, other EVO abilities. He had to rely on the old fashioned way… Good thing he had such a paranoid guy like Six as a trainer or he'd be screwed right abo-

He stopped thinking, having heard something. Rex strained to listen against the wind howling through the buildings… Where- He heard it again and took off after it. Had to remain quiet, though, or that EVO would spring on him. This whole situation just sucked.

A voice called out to him. "Wait!" and he slid to halt, looking for the owner. He finally spied them. A boy, young, cowered in a corner of an alley behind some rubble. "You- Are you Providence?"

"Do I look like Providence?" Rex managed a smirk, moving closer to the boy, but stopped when he stiffened. Rex just knelt down to the child's level. "No. I'm not Providence."

"Didn't think they changed their color scheme to green… or allowed soul patches…"

Rex smirked. Cracking jokes. If the kid was anything like he used to be, he was terrified right now. "Did your family live here?"

"Did." It came out almost like a sob and Rex's smirk melted again.

"What's your name, kid?"

"… Luke… Who are you?"

"Rex," he then stretched a hand out to shake the boy's hand. Might as well be civil… And the boy did take it in a small, firm grasp, before letting go.

"Who do you work for, Rex?" The boy, Luke, tucked his arm back around him.

Rex shrugged. "You can say that we're privately owned."

And then he heard a snarl. Rex turned, spotting that feline EVO on the roofs across from them, looking at its new prey. He tried to build something, but the blue lines only flickered across his arms. Then, the EVO leapt for them.

"Move!" The boy took no time, scrambling away from behind Rex as the EVO lunged for him. He pulled out the sword on his back, parrying the claws on their first blow, but still managed to push him back some.

The boy turned while running, to see the EVO make another leap for Rex. "Stop!" He stretched his arms out… and the EVO fell, passing out before reaching its target.

Rex, however, was a little stunned, before making a step to the boy. "How did you-?" The world decided to flip just then and he had to hold on to the wall to keep from falling.

Luke ran up to him. "I'm sorry! My power's only supposed to work on other EVOs, I didn't-" He took a few deep breaths, calming himself, before Rex started coming back to himself, too.

"Wait," he put a hand to his head, steadying the world. "You're an EVO… You were the one controlling the nanites? I thought it was…" Rex looked over at the sleeping feline, then back to the boy, stunned.

His commlink cackled. "_Rex! I got you back. You still alive, buddy?_"

"Uh, yeah," he put his finger to his ear, looking at the kid… and smiling, "… Noah. Tell everyone we're going to have a house guest tonight."

"_We are-?_"

Rex cut the comm off for a few seconds. "You hungry?"

Luke looked at him, then to the EVO, and out at the rest of the city. He thought on it for a little bit, before looking back to Rex with a little smirk. "Always."

**88- Mystery (In regards to the Holix in "Riddle of the Sphinx")**

It was… a blatant mystery. He decided to pick then, of all times, to say something?

Six sat on the edge of his bed. The clock shone back a 2:45, but he hadn't been able to sleep that night. Not since what happened in Cairo. He was sure Holiday was up, too, but probably beating the hell out of a punching bag somewhere. She had been ready to jump when he latched on to her shoulders… A part of him regretted doing that. She could've taken Black Knight and Six would've smirked the whole time.

But that wasn't what was on his mind. Instead, he felt a whole lot of confusion. A whole lot of regret.

In those tombs, surrounded by those damn dogs, he knew they were about to die and he knew he would never have a second chance to tell her. Even as he breached the topic, he had wished he had done it sooner. He had wished his past self wasn't a moron and had told her back then. At the very least, he wished that he, right now, in the present, wasn't such a moron for not telling her as soon as he realized it.

Flirting and looking up and down her legs was one thing. He quickly began to realize that she really did care for whoever he used to be. Almost immediately after, he realized that he cared for her, too. Her beautiful body was only one thing he liked about her. The rest of her… he loved. There was no way someone like him would develop feelings like that over a woman he barely knew for a maybe a month at the time. Something must have happened. He _had_ to have loved her back then, too.

And yet, he never spoke. Maybe he was wrong or maybe his past self had a reason to keep her away, some reason to distrust her. That had kept him quiet for another few months, until he just simply couldn't find the flaw that would make him keep it to himself. After that, he decided to just figure it out later and tell her now…

That's when he found out why his past self never spoke up. He couldn't do it. He was terrified. Terrified of rejection was a big one, but it was just one. What if she accepted what he felt for her? Was he good enough for her? He still had mercenary—killer—blood in him. He could very easily ruin her life. He could very easily have her inadvertently killed. How could he so selfishly risk her happiness, her _life_, over something so pathetic? Expressing his _love_ to her? That was crazy! Something idiots did in movies! He wasn't about to risk anything with something that'll just pass with enough time. And it will pass.

But he almost said it. In that moment he was praying for a second chance. Just a little more time. So he can finally tell her and they can be together for just a little while.

Never expected it to work.

Then, when she pressed the subject, he chocked. Of course, with Black Knight running away, it wasn't the time for… saying such things. But after it was over, she asked him again. She gave him another open window and what did he say?

"It can wait," he whispered to the walls, leaning his chin against his folded hands. It can wait. Every second that ticked by was driving him insane. Why didn't he tell her then? Sure, it was in front of Rex and Providence, but he could've when they got back or when he helped her unload what equipment they brought along or, well, right now. He was sure, after all of that, she was awake.

More excuses just continued to come to mind. He just couldn't.

It was a mystery…

**89- Just out of reach**

This just wasn't fair. He was like 16 or… something… 17? It didn't matter. Point being, he was a big kid now. He ran in a freaking motorcycle gang. He fought against of the most deadliest people on Earth in one go. He saved the entire world _how many times_?

And yet, he must come home to things like _this_.

He debated on using the Boogie Pack or Punk Busters, but they were way too big for their tiny kitchen, so Rex decided to put his teenage intellect to good use. He opened the icebox doors and started using the shelves inside as a makeshift ladder.

There was NO WAY they were going to keep that damn cookie jar out of his reach tonight.

"What. Are. You doing?"

Rex fell on his back.

After a few groans of pain, he finally managed to get up on his knees to sort of face Six, who had caught him in the act. Neither of them looked particularly happy to see the other.

"_Why_," Rex pointed at the cookie jar on top of the fridge, "are the stupid cookies up _there_?"

"Why do you ask?" And Six sent him back a smirk. One of the less liked things about Six losing his memory was that he played dirty, which he used to, but now he openly enjoyed it. "Can't you reach?"

"NO!" Rex decided to actually stand up, instead of rolling around on the floor. "_Someone_ pushed them all the way to the back _wall_!"

"Hmm," Six acted like he was thinking. "That is a mystery."

"IT IS NOT A MYSTERY." The kid held his face in one hand, closing the refrigerator door with the other. "What's the point of you buying cookies if you're just going to do that?"

Six was quiet for a few seconds, thinking, until he decided to come out with the honest answer and the reason he bought them in the first place. He shrugged. "Free show."

Rex screamed into his hands.

**90- "Landslide" by Dixie Chicks**

She tucked the child in, getting more and more worried about him. He didn't seem tired, but he wasn't very talkative. Actually, she had seen the look he had on his face on the face of another man many times… He was too young to have that look about him…

"Mom." Ah, so he decided to speak.

Rebecca sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong, baby?"

He stayed quiet for a little longer, almost like he was trying to find the words and put them together. Yes, he was far too young for something like that.

And then, finally, he asked it. "Where's my dad?" She frowned, but he continued. "I know Rex isn't my dad, even if he treats me like his kid. So… Where is he?"

How old was this boy? Five? She knew he had been thinking about something off and on for a long time now… He was so young to be thinking so abstractly like this. No doubt something that he got from her.

"He's not here," she sighed.

"I know that, but… what happened to him? Is he-?"

"He isn't dead," she said, moving a little closer to him, "At least, I highly doubt he's dead."

"Then where is he? Why did he leave?"

She smiled. "He left because he loves you."

"… What?" Good lord, he looked exactly like his father there for a second.

"He loves you," she repeated, "And he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." He still kept that blank look, so she elaborated a little. "Me and Rex, we can protect ourselves. We fight all the time. But you were so young and you're still really young, so-"

"He's in trouble?"

She sighed again, but managed to keep her smile. "Sort of." She glanced to the clock beside his bed, before looking back to him. "I'll tell you all about him in the morning, okay? You need your sleep." Holiday stood, gently pushing him down into his bed.

"You promise?"

"I promise." She kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, sweety."

She was almost out of the room, until he called her back. "Hey, mom?"

"Hmm?" Her hand stopped over his light switch.

"You don't know if he's… you know… So, you haven't seen him?"

She smiled again. "No, but I wouldn't doubt that he hasn't seen us. He's sneaky like that… Good night."

"Night," he told her, watching the room go dark, and snuggling into his warm blankets. He wasn't very tired, though. His mind was trying to go through every piece of every man he's seen in the distance, blending in with everyone else, trying to pick out which one he might have been… but there were a lot of faces…

The tree outside rustled in nonexistent breeze.

**o0o**

**One more chapter, folks! Man, I have to do my Secret Santa for LJ GenRex comm. Also, "There's something I have to tell you before it's too late." 8D**

**Just pointing that out. Anyway.**

**Read and Review**


	10. 91 thro 100

**Last one, folks! Hope you guys had a good ride. I'll try to make these good!**

**Sorry that this one came in so late. What with the holiday's and stuff, I just didn't have time. lol Sorry!**

**o0o**

**91- Alien (From the HU crossover)**

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious! Don't look at me like that!"

"Let me just… repeat what you've said so far, alright," Noah said, then continued, "You're telling me that this dude from a _parallel universe_ just sort of jumped in and could turn into any _alien_."

"Any of ten aliens… I think… He had the Ten part in his name for a reason," Rex stops, thinking.

"Rex. My head hurts."

"This really happened, dude! He was all FLASH and then he was all RAWR and then he just _kicked ALL the butt_! It was awesome!"

"Rex," his friend said a bit more sternly, "You need to get more sleep at night, dude."

"I'm telling the truth! It happened!"

"I should talk to Dr. Holiday about all this."

"You should! She was there, too!"

"_Sure _she was, Rex."

**92- Like Magic**

His eyes dared to peak open, seeing the woman sitting on the bed with him.

"Hey," she spoke softly, "How you feel?"

"Like…" How did he feel? "Like I've been… run over? A few times? By eighteen wheelers?"

Holiday smirked. "You'll feel better soon, Six. The pain meds will make you drowsy for now, but it'll help with any pain you have left."

He sighed. "You know I hate those."

"I know. That's why I gave it to you while you were still out."

"Sneaky."

Her smile grew a little and she stayed silent for a second, but he could she wanted to say something, so he didn't interrupt the silence. Eventually, she spoke. "We thought we lost you."

"How many times have I heard that?"

"A lot, I know. We were still worried, though."

He closed his eyes for a second. "Sorry…. Was it that bad?"

Her eyes looked down. "It wasn't good…"

"Worse than that mission in Moscow?"

"You were out for almost a week," at this, he huffed a breath, "so yeah. It was a little-…"

She was staring at him, now… Her eyes were wide and… it almost made him scared. "What?"

"We didn't tell-… You remember… Moscow?"

He moved his hand a little, since he couldn't motion with his arm. "Well, I've only been there about a hundred-" And then… it just clicked. "I-… I think I-… Ask me something. Ask me anything."

"Um," she quickly searched her mind. "What's my sister's name?"

"Beverly. Too easy."

"What did Rex steal your suits for?"

"A date with you and Prom. He brags too much. Another. More detail."

"Uhh," Detail. Detail. Something only _they_ would know. "Wh- What year wine did we have when you took me out to dinner?"

"… `64?"

She pinned him to the bed in a hug.

**93- Ritual (Six's schedule at Providence. I was thinking morning ritual, but… it just kept going.)**

5:00 AM.

Pull out of bed. Katas. Shower. Meditate.

6:00 AM.

Breakfast. News. Pull Rex out of bed.

7:00 AM.

Morning briefing. Training with Rex. Bring Holiday coffee.

8:00 AM.

First EVO alarm. Head out. Fight.

9:00 AM.

Fight. Argue with Rex. Fight.

10:00 AM.

Fight. Save someone's life. Fight.

11:00 AM.

Fight. Get hurt. Ignore it. Win the fight.

12:00 PM.

Back to base. Argue with Holiday. Let her patch it up anyway. Lunch.

1:00 PM.

Afternoon meeting. Thwack Rex because he's sleeping during the meeting. Listen to him whine for the rest of it.

2:00 PM.

Make sure Rex doesn't prank someone. Nap instead.

3:00 PM.

Wake up because of Rex's prank. Lecture him.

4:00 PM.

Talk with Holiday. Another EVO alarm. Head out.

5:00 PM.

Fight. Irritate the previous injury. Save someone anyway. Fight.

6:00 PM.

Fight. Argue with Rex. Win the fight.

7:00 PM.

Rex vanishes. Ignore it. Back to base.

8:00 PM.

Argue with Holiday. Let her patch it up again anyway. Rex comes home. Ignore he ever left in the first place.

9:00 PM.

Late dinner. Argue with Bobo.

10:00 PM.

Rex goes to bed. Meeting with Knight. Just end up talking instead.

11:00 PM.

Bring Holiday more coffee. Argue with her. Almost say it. Turn chicken shit. Go to bed.

5:00 AM.

Do it again.

**94- Desperate Prayer (Remember the OC son of Holix I made up in a few of these prompts? Okay. Forget about that. Doc Tinsley made up these two OCs and I got some of the idea from Cybra.)**

Rex was told to wait in the waiting room, so wait he was going to do. He wasn't about to bring up an argument now, as much as he desperately wanted to. Instead, he sat alone in the room, sitting on the edge of one of the nice, comfy chairs, leg bouncing, hands clasped together, and jaw screwed tight, staring at the floor.

…

He was rethinking maybe bringing up an argument with someone, anyone, wouldn't be such a bad idea. Rex was no expert by any means, but this had been a long time… Glancing at the clock again, he only grew more nervous. He'd been sitting in here for twenty minutes, but he got the call a while back ago.

Six's teaching came back to him and he decided to try it out. Slowly, he took in a deep breath, held it for a few seconds before letting it out, forcing himself to relax his shoulders… Yeah, it wasn't working today.

The sound of the door opening made him jump to his feet in a second. "Six!" He quickly ran over to the man, making sure not to latch him in a hug like he wanted to. The first things he noticed were the missing shades and the bundle of pink in his arms.

"Rex," Six said with a tiny smile, "This is Jasmine."

If there were any more air in his lungs, he would have squeaked. Instead, after clearing his throat for a second, he managed a shaky. "… Hey."

The bundle responded with a low grunt of its own with a little hand coming out to poke through the fabric. He let her wrap her hand around his finger. There was no way his smile could get much bigger.

Rex glanced up to look over Six's shoulder, through the glass in the door and into the hall he just came from. He was expecting to see a doctor or Holiday or someone, but-…

"There were two," he looked over to Six, "Where's Jade?" His smile fell away at seeing Six's tight lips. The man just continued to look down at his daughter, instead of risking looking up at the kid.

"ICU. They said she's too small. Can't breathe on her own," he didn't look up to notice, but he had every bit of the boy's attention, "They're running antibiotics. Going to have to for at least a week and we're supposed to see what happens from there."

And now he felt even more on edge than he did before. At least he could breathe back then. "But she'll be fine."

The few beats of silence before a reply came about answered that question… Still, he managed to say something. "We don't know."

Rex swallowed, his throat having gone dry. He found that he had to give himself a second or two before trying to speak. "… What about Doc? Where's she?"

"Resting. She's fine," he answered, shoulders actually slouching a little, "They had to do a caesarian for Jade, but she's up in her room now… I don't know what I'm going to tell her…" 

"She doesn't know?"

Six shook his head. "Not yet. She just knew they were taking Jade somewhere and she told me to follow."

The bundle moved again, claiming their attention. Rex wiggled his finger in her palm, but his smile was hardly there. "I'll stay down here, give you two time. Unless you want me to go."

"She'll want to see you," Six nodded, "Just… give me a moment with her first…"

Rex nodded. "Lead the way, dad."

Six allowed himself a low laugh, before holding Jasmine closer and leading Rex towards the elevators.

**95- Foresight**

He had heard it many times before. More often from Dos than any of the other numbers, but they spoke their minds on the matter as well. They didn't understand.

Once Six left, joined Providence, his calls and visits coming less frequently, it started again. This time, it was fueled by a lot of anger from the other numbers and it was understandable on their part. They deserved to be angry.

Except, he wasn't angry or solemn or regretful, so it made them confused and even angrier. Often times, when he was asked, he would ignore it or let Six's punch in their face do the talking for him, but his time was starting to run short and even he knew that.

"What on Earth made you consider that _he_ was a good enough follower to be called _your_ student?"

He didn't turn around to face Dos, but he sat with his cloaked back to his most dangerous student, letting the candle burn beside him. His voice had stayed at its deep level, but the mutations made talking difficult and his voice scratch.

"He had something no one else I've seen held. When I found him, he was within an inch of his life, probably had been dead if I had seen him two days later. But he still had a burning determination to live… No. Not just to live. He wanted to be better than he was. Better than what the people who wronged him were. He wanted strength and power, but he wanted to stand for something more than himself, better than himself. He wanted to make a difference and he wanted to feel loved for it. He wanted to be needed. When I looked at that boy, I knew exactly what kind of man he would become. I knew what his potential could be and I knew what he could bring to the world. To our order. To me. I knew exactly what he was that made me feel the need to take him in and teach him when I looked into that child's face."

He did not want to interrupt, but the silence had spun itself out and Dos found himself growing impatient. "… And what is that?"

"Hope," the man answered simply. One slightly turned his head, making the sure that the message went across. "I am proud and honored to call him my student, Dos. Do not ever forget that again."

**96- Never (AU again)**

Rex looked out over the landscape, sitting atop a great hill, looking down at the dense vegetation of the valley below him. The fog had lifted and the sun peeked through as clouds could be seen touching against the trees in the distance. It was a beautiful view. It was also miles away from any real civilization, but that was the point after all.

It was getting time to go back home to the real world. He'd been hiding out for years, almost a decade. Surely Providence or whoever was after him at the time had either disbanded or killed themselves right?

Point was, this was most likely the last time he was going to get this kind of view and it gave him time to reflect on everything. He wondered what would happen when he went back. He wondered what shape everything was in. The only reason he had stayed out here so long was to keep his promise to his pseudo-parents and he kept it until the exact day. He didn't plan to stay any longer than he had to.

Right. His not-parents. The people that basically raised him, yet their names won't be printed along with his. History wouldn't know it. Rex sighed. And this was the last place he had of them, too.

They had promised to never betray him and they didn't. They promised to never let him down and they didn't. They promised to always care for him and they always did. They also promised to never leave him, though…

He had been pissed over that for a long time, but… it wasn't their fault. Besides, he knew that somehow they were still there. They had to be. After all, they made him who he was at that moment. As long as he lived, they would be right there beside him and he knew it.

With one last sight and after rolling his shoulders… he turned and walked away. Time to face the world again.

**97- Silence (Sort of going with **_**78- Haunted**_**. This is more of a prequel to it, though.)**

The room dwelled in darkness and silence. Six hated it, but he did nothing to change it. There was no point. Besides whether it was dark or bright, it wouldn't do anything for the roaring silence splitting through everything. He could probably turn on a TV or radio, but he wouldn't listen to it anyway. It would just be that deep silence in his head. All that would create was the illusion to someone looking in that it really wasn't so dark and quiet, but it was just an illusion.

And there was no one there to look in.

So, there was no reason to waste the energy, right?

At first, he had taken to doing things in order to keep his mind off of unwanted thoughts, but that wasn't working. Taking on jobs and contracts only proved to be annoying and, with the ongoing distraction, something akin to suicide. It wasn't so much the whole dying part, but more of the reflexes he had to keep himself from dying that usually ended up in causing some sort of severe pain somewhere.

After ditching mercenary work again, he tried to take on odd jobs or hobbies or harder training or anything really. Nothing was working and he knew it, but if he didn't keep going he knew that he would just stop and not get up again. Then he would just let himself be eaten by the silence in his mind and even though he didn't really care, there was still a part of him that was scared, maybe even terrified, of that silence. It was too deep and too quiet. It was just too much to bear, but it would never go away. It always sat there, haunting him, mocking him, waiting for him to slip up because it knew he would.

So, finally, he just gave up. Screw with ignoring it, screw with pretending, he decided to just stop everything and face it, no matter how scared he was. Then it was there, just out of the darkness and in the open where he could properly hear the echoes. Six didn't even think on it, but he had somehow ended up laying on the floor and watching the ceiling. It was just as terrifying as he thought it would be. It was just… nothing. There was nothing there and it felt like it was swallowing him and he just didn't have the motivation to stop it.

He wasn't surprised when he finally caught a voice in the deafening silence. Was it real? Fake? He didn't know. Didn't care. It was there and it was worried. The voice sounded familiar. It sounded respectable, something that he knew he needed to respond to, because he hated it when that voice was worried. Still, it didn't have a sound. It wasn't even words, it was just a familiar sensation. A feeling that he craved, but didn't like.

His imagination went to work and he let it go, putting sounds and pitches with the voices, forcing them to be legible and understanding. Yes, they were still quite worried. Though, he wasn't all that surprised to hear the familiar voices and sounds of the people who were no longer there. Happy, but not surprised.

"I'm okay," he shakily whispered, trying to calm them, "don't worry about me. Please."

**98- Injury**

"It's not that bad, Doctor."

Holiday resisted the STRONG urge to slap him. Yes, she had heard those words come out of his mouth many times before, but that was a long time ago. It seemed the memory loss was, once again, a back step. Didn't matter. She trained him once, she could do it again.

"You know," she grumbled, stitching up the deep wound on his bicep against his protests for her to leave it be, "you used to say things like that a long time ago. _Don't worry, Doctor. I've got it. Don't fret. If you touch me, it's not my fault if I shank you, so it's best for everyone if you just let me bleed to death, right here, on the floor of the medical wing._"

"… I highly doubt I've used the word _shank_," Six said with as much annoyance as a wet cat.

She may have tugged a little harder on the thread than what was called for. It's okay, though, he didn't yelp or anything. That was undignified, unmanly, a wound to the pride. She revealed in that twitch of his jaw, though. It was enough of a victory and she'd take what she could get. "Kind of missing the point there, Six."

"And the point _is_?"

"Those days are over. Swallow your pride next time you end up mauled by something, so that you'll be able to live until the next day."

"I've told you, Doctor. It's not that bad."

Deep breath. She even closed her eyes for a second. Patience is a virtue, Holiday. "It's not lethal… _yet_."

"I wasn't going to run in my room and lick it if that's what you're thinking," he shot back. Yes, he was annoyed with this. No, he didn't mind her hands all over him, but he _did_ mind adding something else to her plate of things to worry about. Seemed like worrying was her favorite pastime when it came to everything else. He could handle himself, he didn't need her to look after him, too.

She, apparently, seen things differently. "I know that you were taught in some basic medicine, but I'd much rather handle things myself instead of you handling it alone. Besides, the only time you consider an injury _bad_ is if you're missing a limb, missing half of your body, or unconscious and refusing to wake up."

"And those are the times when I will call for you."

"No, Six. I'm. Your. Medic. Let me do medical things! You used to!"

"Those days are over." Mocking the same words she fed him. That always pissed her off. Though, pushing the issue that he wasn't the same person anymore tended to actually hurt her, but it might be enough to make her stop fussing over him for good. Usually worked that way.

… Except… for this time. Her eyebrow did twitch a little, but overall she just continued on stitching him up. "I've convinced you before. I can do it again."

He sighed, but it ended up coming out as a groan. "And how exactly did you convince me the first time?"

"I don't know! But I'll figure it out. You scare me too much when things like this happens."

His annoyed frown dissolved as he looked back at her. Holiday was still very annoyed and very angry and didn't even realize what the words she said meant to him.

He had been scaring her? By not going straight to her, he left the unknown in his place for her to worry over. He knew that she could handle an injury of anything in any form, but she had to see it first. She was trusting him to point it out and not keep it to himself. He was making it worse by hiding…

Six looked away from her again, letting him stitch up his arm in mild silence, letting her fume next to him. Maybe he would come to her next time… but he wasn't going to tell her that.

**99- Pet**

Maybe it was all the years of training with One. Maybe it was his past self trying to come through. Maybe it was the thought that he would do exactly the same thing.

But when Rex came back into their new base, spoke barely two words of greeting to his handlers, then promptly ran off, all of Six's red flags went up. He looked over to Holiday to confirm it… Yes, her eyebrow was up.

"Six."

"I'm on it."

It took him a little while to find the boy, but when he did, he thought the kid had flipped his lid for a second… He found him near the hangar, but it was clear that he was going to be on the move soon. Not out, but further in base…

Six figured this out because the boy was talking to himself, or that's what it seemed like with him crouched down to the floor with his back to him. "Hey, don't fret, okay? I found you some food and I'll take you over to my room soon. If we play this right, there'll be no problem with you staying here. They won't even know that-"

"Rex?"

Six… did not know Rex could scream like that. Ow. Sounded like bloody murder or something.

"S-Six! Wh- What are you doing here?" Shifty eyes. Back straight. A little sweat. Trying not to wiggle.

Oh yes. He was hiding something. Six just gave him back the usual stoic frown… before moving to walk around the boy and see what's going on.

"No! Wait! I mean, surely you have something better going on! A guy like you! Come on! Date with Holiday! Trolling Black Knight! Murder! Something! You don't-!"

Ah, there's the culprit… Kind of cute…

The puppy, that looked like some sort of Yorkshire thing, thumped its tail against the concrete, looking up at Six with huge eyes.

Six just turned his head to look into the big eyes of his ward… who promptly fell to his knees and latched on to the man's arm for dear life. "PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE LET ME KEEP HIM!"

"No."

"I promise he won't be any trouble. I'll handle everything to do with feeding him and taking care of him."

"No."

"You won't even know he's here. You'll forget all about him and one day you'll be all like, hey what ever happened to that adorable puppy Rex brought by one day, and you won't know because Rex has been a good kid and-"

"Rex. No." Before he could go on another spree, Six tried explaining. "There's no way we can take in a pet. Even if money wasn't an object, we're still basically a militant group. We're hardly ever home and we're usually out in the field. It'll just end up being a liability."

That didn't help. "But he's a little stray, Six. Look at him."

He did. He didn't want to, but he did. It reminded him of the few times One had refused a pet and it was for the same reasons and he knew he understood it back then, but he still remembered feeling like it wasn't fair. Not to him, but to the animal. Rex was feeling that now and… he kind of was, too… But it just logically didn't make-

"Oh, look at the cute puppy!" Oh, no. "Where did you come from, little guy?" Oh, no no no no no no. "You got such big eyes. Yes, you do." Everything was falling apart. "And you're so soft. Come here." He could see the entire world just crashing down around him.

Holiday giggled as the puppy licked her cheek, before she turned her big smile to Six. "Are we keeping him?"

SON OF A BITCH!

"… I-… No?"

Rex shot up. "I vote we do. Six sounds undecided."

"I-…"

Holiday was busy scratching the top of the puppy's head. "I vote we do, too. How does that sound, Six?"

"… But-"

"I think it sounds great, Doc. But he'll need a name."

"A name? Let's see."

"But it's-"

"Something classic, but something cool."

"I'll think of… something… Are you hungry, little guy? Come on, I'll show you the kitchen. We're bound to have something for puppies like yourself to eat."

"But we're-"

And she was gone. With the dog. To the kitchen. He didn't dare look at Rex because he knew that damn smirk was all over the boy's face.

"Can't say no to the Doc, huh?"

"Go away."

**100- Book**

Rex was bored. It wasn't often that he would get bored, but he was right now and he was letting everyone know about it. Eventually, Holiday suggested he go in her room and check out her book shelf. It took him about five or six tries to actually go into Holiday's, a very beautiful woman who's best attachment to a relationship was to the sixth deadliest dude on Earth, room.

He quickly found the mentioned bookshelf, not wanting to spend more time than he had to in her personal space. Six's was okay. (Not by Six, but it was still okay.) Holiday was… well, everything described above. He just wanted to get in, find something to decent to read, and get out.

So, most of the things he found sounded really… boring. _The Origin of the Species_? No, thank you. He flipped through a couple with weird sounding names, like _The Iliad_, but only found that they looked pretty boring and long winded, too. He went through almost every book. _The Prince. Moby Dick. Nineteen Eighty-Four, Pride and Prejudice, _on and on until he found one that was actually written in an English that he could understand.

He read the first couple of sentences, raised an eyebrow, then tucked the book in its own little spot before fixing everything just as it was and leaving the room.

About two days later, what with the missions and everything else going on, Rex finally finished it… and put it on the desk in front of Holiday with a blank face.

She looked up at him, then at the book before picking it up. "_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_? I forgot I had this. Did you like-… Rex?" He was gone.

A few more days later and Six finally asked her why on Earth was Rex bringing a towel on every mission they went on. She refused to answer.

**o0o**

**8D**

**And now, as promised, I'll start on my chapter fics again… AFTER I finish a Secret Santa present. It's forever late. Which reminds me.**

**Sorry that this is so late. XD**

**And now we come to an end to an era. Hope you guys enjoyed the ride!**

**Read and Review**


End file.
